Big Time Drama
by Star197
Summary: When Gina,Lexy,Randy, and Ally make it 'big'...well,lets just say that life in L.A may never be the same again...Kendall/OC Logan/OC james/OC carlos/OC katie/OC
1. Chapter 1

This story was written by "I'm-amazing-deal-with-it" but she gave it to me to write, well im writing the chapters after chapter 24, so i hope u like it

Gina McKenzie hung around after school waiting for her was a 12th grader like most of her friends, growing up with them since childhood. She had luscious blonde hair that gleamed in the sun and blue-green eyes with specks of gold dancing within that showed although she wore hazel contacts. She was tall, slim and curvy and was the athletic one of her friends as well as the supposed leader. Wearing a tight blue V-neck and black skinny jeans that had the words Panda Palooza written all over them, she looked like a model of some sort. 'Where are they,'she thought impatiently, tapping her blue converse.

"Hey Gina," a girl bounced up to her.

"Hey Randy," Gina greeted her 11th grade friend. Miranda 'Randy' Bagley was somewhat ditsy, with curly brown hair and neon green extensions. Her eyes were a darker green and she wore hazel contacts to match her had a good taste in fashion. She was wearing an off the shoulder grey sweater dress with full length stockings underneath. She wore black ballet flats and gold jewelry.

"You have to come to Music Club! They were talking about a new band called Big Time Rush," Randy said excitedly,"James Diamond is soooo cute!"

"Yeah. Well when you're a senior, you tend not to care about boy bands,"Gina said, a hint of superiority in her voice.

"Oh sure," Randy rolled her eyes..

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me," A girl came walking up to them at that moment plucking out the last petal,"He loves me not." She dropped the flower.

"Aw,"Gina put a comforting arm around the girl,"Did someone reject you again Lexy?"

Alexa 'Lexy' Handsfort stuck her tongue out,"Shut up!" She had jet black hair that framed her face in a cute and adorable manner. She looked like a lost puppy (Johnny from the Outsiders) with wide brown eyes that almost looked like a pool of milk chocolate. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with black leggings. She wore regular Nike sneakers and tied her hair in a ponytail. As an eleventh grader who was the most smartest and level headed of the group as well as the most persuaded. She wore hazel contacts as well.

"What happened?" Randy asked, shooting Gina a murderous look.

"Celebrity crushes," Lexy hung her head down miserably,"He won't ever love me."

"Who?" Randy and Gina screamed.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Big Time Rush," Randy smirked.

"Big Time Rush," Lexy confirmed.

"Ha!"

"She's a junior like you. I said seniors not juniors, seniors,"Gina shot back.

"Hey guys," the last one in their gang, Alyson 'Ally' Wall ran to meet them. She was the other senior and the crazy one in the group. Naturally, when first meeting her, you'd think she was normal, so to speak. But the truth, she's far from it. Red hair that she died dark dark purple and had hazel eyes was what set her apart from her friends. She wore a long t-shirt and ripped jeans underneath with hot pink high tops and played up her eyes with blue mascara.

"Ally," all eyes were turned towards her.

"What," she stared back at them.

"Do you like Big Time Rush?"

"Ew, you mean that boy band? Seniors don't have time for boy bands. It's in the Senior code book," she pulled out a big black book and tossed it towards Randy's direction.

"Ha!"

"Shut up, we gotta get to work," Randy shot back, changing the subject. "Right, who here has got a car?"

"Hello," Ally said,"We're seniors for a reason." She waved the keys to her jeep in front of the two juniors and walked off to her 'ride'.

(At the diner)

Ally groaned,"There's nothing worse than living in Minnesota on a fine winter day!"

"What fun," Gina agreed sarcastically,"Clean up table 7, we've got more customers."

At that moment, Lexy and Randy ran up to them.

"They're here!" They screamed in a quiet whisper.

"What?" Gina said, totally and utterly confused.

"Big Time Rush, ya big dummy," Randy smacked her on the head.

"What about them?"

"They. Are. Here,"Lexy said slowly,"Big Time Rush is here!"

"Oh, now I get it,"both Ally and Gina nodded.

"Well go serve them!"

"Why don't you?"

"We're the cooks," both juniors held up their floury aprons.

"Right," Ally said.

"Stupid, now go!" Lexy yelled not so quietly, earning a few glares and/or stares.

"What, you guys have never heard a girl yell before? That's pathetic,"she walked off, her face turning red. Randy took one last glimpse and walked behind the counter as well.

(Big Time Rush)

"Ugh. Remind me again why the DOGS ARE TAKING A BREAK IN MINNESOTA," Gustavo yelled.

"We finished our first album didn't we?" Kendall asked,"Besides, you know you want a girl band for Griffin."

"And I'll find it here?" Gustavo countered.

"You found us didn't you," Carlos said brightly.

"Yes, because that's been doing me good."

Just then Ally walked up to them,"Hi! I'm Ally and I'm gonna be your server today."

She walked towards their table.

"Yo Ally," Gina called,"Clean up table 7! Do I have to sing it to give you the big picture?"

"Save me from the horror, sweetheart." She grinned,"Anyway, I'll go clean up table 7 and GINA WILL TAKE YOUR ORDER!"

"Why'd you yell?" Carlos asked rubbing his ears. Gina walked up to them.

"Hello boys, I'm Gina and I will be your temporary waitress," Gina smiled sweetly.

"Kay, enjoy!" Ally ran off with a mop, that Gina had brought her.

"So, what do you boys want?"

(Kitchen)

"Oh my gosh," Randy repeated for the tenth time.

"Calm yourself woman," Lexy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, it's not my fault some of us have lost hope," Randy stuck her tongue out before mimicking Lexy from a little while earlier.

"Meanie," she said, pretentious tears threatening to fall out.

"Drama Queen."

"Shut up," she whined.

"Hey," Ally walked up with a dirty mop in her hand.

"Yo."

"Catch," Ally tossed the mop in their direction.

"Put it outside," Randy ordered, watching the mop land on the floor.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Ally left as Gina entered.

"Okay 2 hamburgers, one cheese burger, 3 orders of french fries and 6 chocolate milkshakes." Gina read off her list.

"Here you go," Lexy handed her the already made food.

"Did you eavesdrop on what they were ordering?" Gina's eyes narrowed down on them.

"No." Randy scoffed.

"Yes." Lexy said at the same time.

"Maybe," they said soon after.

"Obsessed, I tell ya,"Gina wiggled her finger.

"Whatever, our shift is done." Lexy said checking the clock,"Yes! Bye!"

"Don't you need a ride with me and Ally?"

"Oh, yeah. Well we'll just wait," Randy said brightly.

"Losers."

"We know," they said in unison.

(Meanwhile)

"Dogs, where is my 'Fire'?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm right here," Kendall smirked.

"I mean my female Fire. The doggettes...the Cats!"

"The Cats?" Ally said walking up to them, cleaning up another table,"Isn't that a little sexist?"

"I'm sorry. Who. Are. You?"

"Why. Do. You. Want. To. Know?" Ally countered.

"Ally," one of the girls came out,"Gina's harassing us!"

"Good job! Older-people-power," Ally screamed.

"Retard!"

"I'm sorry, excuse me one minute," Ally told them and took a milkshake glass and chucked it at Randy.

"What the heck," Randy slid on her stomach and caught the glass.

"Oops sorry, it flew out of my hand," Ally smirked.

Randy took a burger that was left on the counter and threw it at Ally.

"Ooh and Wall takes it in the face," Randy said," the crowd goes crazy for Bagley."

"Oh. Now, it's personal," Ally said. She charged at Randy and tackled her.

"Gina! Lexy!"

"Food's ready," Gina came out. Seeing what was going on, she pulled Lexy out of the kitchen and told her to break up the fight.

Lexy screamed, grabbing the dirty mop and waved it around like a sword.

"What are you doing," Ally screamed, dodging the 'mop attack',"I cleaned throw up with that thing."

"Ew, gross," Lexy threw it on the ground.

Ally took the mop with a dark expression and put it in the closet.

"Don't put it in the closet," all three girls, along with Kelly exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Our jackets are in their, stupid," Gina slapped her in the face.

"Ow."

"Oh yeah so you attack me and not her."

"No, 'cause she would tear my limbs apart." Randy huffed and Lexy gasped.

"Well, I'm really sorry you all had to witness that," she said to the shock-stricken Hollywood-ians. It seemed that the rest of the customers were immune to their strange reactions.

"Oh yeah, I guess." Gina agreed, scratching her head in a sheepish manner.

"Well!" Ally said, clapping her hands together,"Our shifts are up, you all got to see a fun exciting and completely retarded show for free. And look! There are those are our shift-taker-overers!"

Sure enough four girls came walking through the door.

Taking one good look around, their eyes dropped on the boys,"OH MY GOSH! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!"

The oblivious customers and the star-struck girls hounded them as the four hazel-eyed girls slipped out the back door.

(Outside)

"You think it was a good idea to leave them there?" Ally asked, regretting their decision.

"NO!"Randy and Lexy yelled simultaneously.

"Oh well! What's done is done!"

"We've got to help them," Randy whined.

"Fine." Stopping the car, the four girls ran back to the diner. Sure enough the big time Hollywood stars were being hounded for autographs and...kisses?

Barging in, Ally grabbed her 'throw-up mop' and waved it around violently like a shinai. (AN: They are Japanese Kendo Sticks...Kendo is a form of martial arts)

"You four," Gina barked,"Start working. As for the rest of you, go back to eating or leaving or whatever you were doing."

"She told you,"Randy grinned at their displeasure.

"DOGS!" Gustavo roared,"This is what goes on in Minnesota? Well let me tell you, that the FIRE. IS NOT. HERE!"

"C'mon guys," Kelly said trying to calm her boss down,"Let's leave."

"Excuse me," Ally said with an outstretched palm.

"What?"

"Tip," the other girls coughed into their hands.

"Oh sorry," Kelly handed each girl a twenty.

"The airports are to your right, please stay buckled in at all times and thank you for choosing Flight Diner as your diner to...eat at?" Gina said awkwardly.

"Kay bye!"Lexy said finally after minutes of silence.

Exiting quickly,they rendered the boy band, their producer, and his assistant speechless to calculate what just happened.  



	2. the periwinkles

(Big Time Rush)

"Gustavo,"Kelly turned to him,"Those girls may have your 'fire'."

"They have NO FIRE!" Gustavo roared.

"Well where else in Minnesota can you find a group of girls who can sing?" Kelly questioned.

"There's a talent show..."Logan pointed to a poster,"At Woodland High School."

"And what is the 'probability' that we'll find Gustavo's 'fire' there, professor?" Kendall asked.

"There's a 95.43% chance that we will find the 'fire' there," Logan smiled.

"Fine, we'll go to the stupid talent show...but you boys better be right," Gustavo warned before climbing into the limo that magically appeared in front of them.

"We will be," they said together.

"Good."

(Girls)

"I can't believe what we did!" Randy buried her face in her backpack.

"Oh big deal, they remember us for one day, then they move on. That's Hollywood,"Gina said, smirking slightly.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't look like a love struck buffoon!"

"Buffoon...that's a new one,"Ally said from the driver's seat, her eyes focused on the road.

"And besides...you weren't that bad. It's not like you showed off that eccentric side of you that would have him screaming in terror,"Lexy joked, only to be punched by Gina.

"Sorry, but it's-"

"WATCH OUT!" Ally screamed from the front of the car, slamming on the breaks.

"What just happened?" Gina's eyes widened.

Ally parked at the side of the road and they all got out.

"Man, that limo messed up my ride," she complained.

Just then, the round-almost bald-man stormed out of the limo and marched up to them.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CAR!" His face turned red.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CAR!" Ally countered, her voice rising.

"Big deal. It's a jeep...EVEN MY DOG HAS A BETTER CAR THAN THAT!"

"You have a dog?" Lexy cut in.

"Yeah, I pictured you more of a cat person," Gina said making a photo frame with her fingers.

"Gustavo,"Kendall got out with an annoyed and tiresome expression on his face,"Don't you have, like, 10 cars?"

"Ha!" Ally smirked,"Well let's get my jeep to the Garage."

"I'm not pushing that," Randy protested.

"Do you want another ride until you get your license?" Ally asked.

"Yes," she put her head down and got to the car.

Gina said sarcastically,"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do with my Friday!"

After getting to the car as well, they all turned to Lexy.

"I've got to get new friends." She groaned.

"Gustavo,"Kelly said with her window rolled down,"We should at least help them."

"Fine. DOGS, help these girls and come straight back to the hotel. Understand," Gustavo shot them a look.

"Yes sir." Once again said in unison.

"Oh look, Shorty McBaldy has a heart," Ally teased.

"Do you want help or not?"

"Yes," Randy said, hastily.

"Straight back to the hotel," Gustavo warned,"Got it?"

They all shrugged,"Got it."

The eight teens watched Gustavo's limo speed off.

"You guys don't need to help us,"Ally said as the boys began to push her jeep.

"It's okay,"Logan gave her a dazzling smile.

"Justin Timberlake made 40 million of that kind of smile," Gina said pushing the rusty car with all her might.

"We know," they said in unison.

"Oh." The conversation ended awkwardly.

(After dropping car of at garage)

The eight teens once again walked in silence when a high pitched scream was emitted from behind them. Two girls both in the most expensive of clothing ran up and screamed loudly.

"Oh my gosh," the first one said,"Hi! Ally, Gina, Randy, Lexy...How have you all been?"

"Good...I guess,"Gina answered,"Why are you being nice to us?"

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Like, why the heck are you suddenly talking to us?"

"I can't talk to my best friends, ever?" She asked, her face painted with fake shock.

"What are you talking about?" Ally cut into the conversation.

"Like, are you guys, like, really BIG TIME RUSH,"the second one shrieked, suddenly.

"Yes. Yes we are," James flipped his hair off to the side, causing the girls to swoon over him.

"You're so like, CUTE!"

"Um, girls? How do you know these four?" Kendall asked curiously.

"We've been like best friends ever since like 4th grade. We're really tight!" The brunette said sweetly.

"Yeah, and they are like, so totally LYING," Ally said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Excuse us for a minute," Fan girl one whispered something in Ally's ear,

"Listen, we want to get to know Big Time Rush. Kay? So do us a favor and play along,"Ally's face turned red in anger.

"You little,"the already furious purple head tried to tackle down the 'terrified' looking girl.

"Ahhh!" They both screamed, jumping backwards.

"No, bad girl. Bad girl,"Gina said holding her back.

"What's going on?" Logan asked cautiously.

"We try to make friends with them and this is how they treat us," Fan girl two said.

"Who knew,"Randy said, not so quietly,"She said a whole sentence without using the word like!"

"Shut up, like, seriously," the same fan girl whined.

"I spoke to soon."

"You guys shouldn't be around such violence. Come join us instead," Fan girl one said seductively.

"Thanks, but we've got to go,"Carlos said, finally paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"But," she whimpered.

"Sorry but, Oh look! There's our ride now,"Kendall pointed at the limo that was coming towards them.

"Fine,"she pouted. She then got her friend and they headed back inside.

"Can you give us a ride?" Ally asked bluntly.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! Awesome! Thanks," Gina said answering for all of them.

"Yeah..."James grinned, before getting in followed by Carlos, Logan and Kendall. The girls shrugged, and got in as well on the opposite side.

Car rides are truly the beginning to friendships. 


	3. Talent show: uh oh

(Limo)

Carlos looked back to see the two Periwinkles staring at them from the window.

He turned around quickly,"Two questions. Who are you and who are they?"

"Oh right!" Ally smacked her head,"I'm Ally, that's Gina, Lexy and Randy!"

"And those girls back their were the Periwinkles,"Gina smiled sweetly. Lexy had sit in a criss-cross and started texting, promising herself she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Logan...or rather in front of any of the guys. Randy, was too shy to say anything knowing that she would probably scream if she tried talking.

"Are they always quiet,"Logan asked, flashing yet another smile in Lexy's direction, trying to get her attention.

"Not always. Lexy is only quiet when she knows something will go wrong if she speaks and Randy is only quiet when...actually, Randy is never quiet,"Gina looked confused, but Randy shot her a look before getting out her laptop.

"You keep a laptop in your bag?" James asked more or less amazed.

"Yeah...Haven't you ever done that before?"

"No,"he smiled, and she realized who she was talking to.

Moments of awkwardness passed.

"So...What high school did you guys go to when you guys were here?" Ally asked unable to take the quietness.

"Midland High,"Logan answered after racking his brain.

"I see..."Ally nodded.

"Oh here's where I get off,"Lexy said suddenly, looking out the window.

"Kay. Later Chica,"Randy said, not bothering to look up from the computer screen.

"Whatevs,"Lexy smirked,"Thanks for the ride." She gave the boys a big smile and left.

A few minutes later, Randy, Gina and Ally left.

"Wow."Carlos said after the girls left.

"You can say that again,"Kendall said, a love struck look on his face.

"Wow." Carlos repeated.

"Lexy is kinda reserved don't ya think?" Logan looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose,"Kendall pretended to think about it.

That's when the phone rang,"DOGS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Coming,"they responded.

(With the girls)

"Oh. My. God!" Randy started to hyperventilate. (hope no one is offended)

"Calm down girl,"Ally snickered at the sight of Randy bouncing off walls.

Gina who had been watching, smiled,"They are cute...Especially Kendall."

"And you said you had no time for boy bands,"Randy smirked.

"I don't!"

"O-kay,"Randy imagined Gina's face flicker in confusion.

"It's true!" Gina's eyes widened.

"Carlos is...different,"Ally said diplomatically.

"Different?" Lexy could be heard from the phone.

"Yeah, different."

"At least you talked to them,"Lexy groaned,"I couldn't utter a word."

"You could have, you chose not to,"Ally pointed out.

"I'm a failure,"Lexy said, banging of a head could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Obviously." Ally grinned.

"Shut up!" She whined.

"Guys,"Gina said suddenly,"the talent show is tomorrow...we don't have anything ready." (This is very obvious foreshadowing...I know...DEAL WITH IT!)

"What should we sing?" Randy asked.

"Don't stop believing?" Gina shrugged.

"Whatever."

"That's cool."

"Fine by me."

"Shouldn't we practice?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Yup."

"Ready."

"Let's do this!"

Ally:

Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere

Gina:

Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere

Randy:

A singer in a smoky room The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on

Lexy:

Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night

All:

Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time

Gina:

Some will win, some will lose Some are born to sing the blues

Randy:

Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on

Lexy:

Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night

Ally:

Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

All:

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

They finished in perfect harmony before Lexy's mom called her down for dinner.

"Kay bye guys! Love ya." Click! The line went dead.

"Guess Marnie didn't like it,"Ally snickered before hanging up.

"Kay bye Gina,"Randy and Gina left as well.

'Let the show begin!' Each girl thought.

(Next Day...Evening) (I'm to lazy to write wat happened during the day so I'm just skipping to the talent show)

A sleek black limo came to a halt, tires screeching. A big man with a red face came out, looking furious.

Following him, came the tiresome Kelly Wainright (I thinks that's her last name) and the four victorious looking boys of Big Time Rush.

The sea of students froze as the celebrities approached. (That sounds awkward, but u kno wat idc at the moment) They grinned, basking in the glory of all the bystanders.

(Inside the school)

Lexy paced back in forth,"Where is Ally? She can't be late!"

"Calm down,"Gina cracked a smile,"Ally'll be here...soon."

"Why are you unsure...you can't be unsure!"

"What! Why not,"Gina complained.

"You keep Lexy from cracking,"Randy covered a grin with her hand.

"What, I do not."

"Yes you do,"Ally ran in to the room.

"Where have you been,"Lexy asked furiously.

"I was-"

"OMG! BIG TIME RUSH IS OUTSIDE,"some girl screamed.

Rolling their eyes, the four girls went outside. Sure enough, Big Time Rush was signing autographs.

"What are they doing here,"Ally asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" The other three girls asked her.

"Okay everyone,"a short man with a long bushy beard and a red face, wobbled out,"give them their space. Tonight, they probably just want to watch the show in piece like the rest of us."

Reculanty, the students started for the school. Heads down, they all wore a depressed look on their face.

"Welcome to the 17th annual Woodland High School Talent Show!" The short teacher from before came out.

"First off,"he frowned as he read the name,"The Periwinkles?"

Everyone in the crowd erupted with applause as the two girls made their way onto the stage.

Periwinkle 1:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Periwinkle 2:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Periwinkle 1:

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

Periwinkle 2:

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

Together:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Periwinkle 2:

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Periwinkle 1:

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Together:

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

They finished and the crowd erupted yet again. After they calmed down, the judges gave them a score. 9. 9.5, 8

More contestants went. Some good, some bad.

"And now, the last contestants of the evening,"the teacher(I'm 2 lazy 2 name him) exclaimed,"Hazel!"

Ally, Gina, Randy and Lexy climbed onto the stage. The audience was silent as they began to sing.

Ally:

Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere

Gina:

Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere

Randy:

A singer in a smoky room The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on

Lexy:

Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night

All:

Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time

Gina:

Some will win, some will lose Some are born to sing the blues

Randy:

Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on

Lexy:

Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night

Ally:

Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

All:

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people (Yes I know they sang this before...)

They fell silent, anticipating the judges scores. 10,9,9.5! The crowd reaction was possibly the best thing about them winning. Everyone cheered on the girls as they collected the $20 that they won.

In the back of the audience, the four boys of Big Time Rush wore shocked faces.

"They never,"Kendall started.

"Told us,"Carlos continued.

"That they,"James mouth hung wide open, unable to finish the sentence.

"Could sing!" Logan's eyes widened.

"Well I made my decision,"Gustavo said, and suddenly all eyes were on him,"The Periwinkles were excellent...don't you think?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. The Periwinkles...has a ring to it, don't you think?" Gustavo smiled a small smile.

The boys, still shocked and much too oblivious, asked,"You're picking the Periwinkles?"

"NO!"Gustavo roared, clearly aggravated.

"He's picking the last band,"Kelly clarified,"Hazel, I think it was."

"Awesome!"

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Excellent."

After the talent show, the four girls walked down to Gina's car, 'Backup'.

"That was fun!" Ally said happily, taking her five dollars from the contest money.

"Yeah, you're telling me?" Randy hopped on to the car.

"Hey, Hey! Easy, I just had her done,"Gina said, motioning for Randy to get off.

"Lexy,"the other three girls looked at her,"Why aren't you talking?"

"Because, there's Shorty McBaldy behind you, and he's creeping me out,"Lexy pointed.

"Oh."

"Well, since MY COVER HAS BEEN BLOWN,"he said loudly, in a sarcastic manner,"I, Gustavo Rocque,have an offer for you."

"Fire away,"Ally grinned.

"Will you be my cats?"

"Excuse me?" Gina asked, looking suspicious.

"I mean, will you record demos with me for the next three months in L.A.? It's a once in a life time deal,"he persuaded.

"I'm in,"Ally said.

"Sounds cool enough,"Randy agreed.

"Sure."Lexy shrugged.

All eyes were on Gina,"Why not?"

"Great! We leave tomorrow." Gustavo turned around as fast his body allowed him, and walked away...to a car with one driver, one stressed out assistant and four famous celebrities...

Thus, their adventure begins... 


	4. hollywood here we come

Hazel and Big Time Rush were told to share a car by Gustavo who then took his Porsche, leaving Kelly to use her BMW.

(BTR/Hazel)

Randy, once again had her laptop out and was chatting with her friends. Lexy sat their tossing her phone in her hands idly and Ally and Gina stared at them.

1. 2. 3. Ally slammed her head against the car's seat, causing her bored friends to look at her,"Do something!"

"Like what?" Lexy rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Okay, so if you don't know what we're going to do...why should we do it?" Lexy asked, confusing everyone in the car.

"Okay...so maybe I didn't think this through..."

"Hm, really?" Lexy rolled her eyes, and continued to play with her phone.

"Are car rides always this quiet for you guys,"Carlos asked.

"Not always,"Randy answered, never looking up from her computer screen.

"Oh..." He trailed off, when Ally and Gina peered out the window intently.

"I can't believe this,"Gina's hands flew up in the air.

"What?" Lexy asked, her eyes shifting from her lap to her friend.

"I don't know, I had to get your attention,"Gina smirked, and was promptly slapped by Lexy.

"Ha! I didn't pay attention,"Randy smirked, sticking her tongue out at her friends.

"Then how do you know what's going on?" Lexy asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Loser."

"Retard."

"B...Bad words that I should never say,"Randy looked back down at her computer, only to find it in the boys' hands,"Give it back."

"Why? Is this important to you,"Kendall teased.

"YES!"Randy groaned as they opened up the page she had closed.

"What is RandyTown?" James asked peering over Kendall's shoulder.

"It's where all the Randy's in this timezone can talk and have fun,"Randy said, her friends mimicking her,"Something you're not allowing me to do...Give it back!"

"No, we're good,"Carlos grinned.

"Clearly,"she grabbed it from Kendall and shoved it in her backpack.

The car then stopped.

"Why are we stopping,"Ally complained.

"I don't know,"Logan turned towards the driver,"What happened."

"Red Light."

"Oh,"the eight teens comprehended.

"Well, this is awkward,"Logan said.

"Yo! Driver man,"Ally called out to the limo driver,"Turn up the music."

The chauffeur obliged and the car was filled with the melodious sound of classical music.

"Okay...now put good music,"she clarified, grinning at her friends.

A Taylor Swift song boomed out the speakers.

"Ugh!"Carlos groaned.

"You don't like Taylor Swift,"Ally asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No, I like her...she just sounds to feminine."

"Wow, what a shocker!" Lexy said sarcastically.

oh oh oooh oh oh oh oooh oh oh oh oooh oh

Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go (Big time)

what you want what you feel never quit and make it real,  
when you go (big time!)

Hey! Hey!-all listen to your heart now Hey! Hey!-all dont you feel the rush!  
Hey! Hey!-all Better take your shot now Ooooh, oh.-all Ooooh, oh.-all

[Chorus]  
Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
its the only life you got so you got to live it (big time)  
[Chorus]

Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,

Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear, gotta go (big time.)

(oooh heeey)

Make it work, get it right, change the world over night, (gotta dream big time. )

(oooh-oooh.)

(Hey! Hey!) Give it all you got now.

(Hey! Hey!) Isn't it a rush?

(Hey! Hey!) Finish what you start now.

Ooooh, Oh.  
Ooooh, Oh.

[Chorus]  
Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it (big time.)  
[Chorus]

Look around,  
every light is shinning now, its brighter somehow.

Look around,  
nothings really as it seems, nothing but dreams.

You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.  
(like we own this town)

We can fly,  
now our feet are off the ground, and never look down.  
welcome to the big time.

All the pretty people see,  
Walkin' in the sunshine, welcome to the good times.

Life will never be the same.

[Chorus]  
Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make the luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.  
[Chorus]

Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,

If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it (big time.)

"Oh my gosh! That's us,"James said, his eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh! NO way!" Randy said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

"And that was Big Time Rush, one of the hottest new boy bands across the nation. Record Producer Gustavo Rocque, states that these boys aren't dogs...but something close to them. Here's another song by Big Time Rush called Famous." A reporter said,"And remember, their album comes out on the 15th...pre-order it today!"

Suddenly, the boys started singing with the radio as the girls rolled their eyes in boredom.

"What?"James asked once the song finished.

"Do you wanna be famous,"Hazel mimicked them, an octave above what they were singing.

"That was...pretty good,"Kendall said, impressed with their talent.

"We know,"Gina said, a smug tone in her voice.

"Wow G, modest much,"Lexy teased.

"Wha? Shut up,"she gave Lexy her iciest glare.

"Touche..."

"Shhhhhhh!" James said,"We're on again!"

Here I am There you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I Want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there

You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there (i'll be there)  
Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there

Let me know if I'm getting through Making you understand If it's wrong I'll try something new

Don't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there (i'll be there)  
Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide It's alright I will be there

The boys started singing again, and this time the girls joined in.

"You know,"Ally started.

"We don't sound that bad,"Gina continued.

"As a,"Lexy smirked.

"Group,"Randy concluded.

"We don't,"Carlos agreed instantly.

"Not a bad sound,"Kendall said slowly.

"Not a bad sound,"Gina mimicked,"Stop being pessimistic...enjoy what life gives you!"

"What kind of advice is that?" He asked, with a Camille-just-slapped-me expression.

"It's not advice,"Gina said.

"It's philosophy,"Ally, Randy and Lexy chimed in.

"Interesting..."

"Why is Logan so quiet?" Ally asked suddenly. They all turned to see Logan asleep, his head rolling off the seat.

"Watch this,"James said coolly,"THE COPS ARE AFTER US! RUN LOGAN, THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO YOU!"

Logan woke up instantly, his eyes widening in fear,"Dang it, James."

"You're expression was priceless,"the other three boys started cracking up.

"Sadists,"Gina muttered.

"Thank you." Kendall smirked at her, followed by his signature wink.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" She asked, a little disgusted by his attempt but at the same time a little flattered.

"Yeah, a little,"he said, talking like it was obvious.

"Well congratulations! It worked!" She smirked, as his eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope!" Everyone laughed at that.

"YOU'RE STILL NOT TALKING,"Ally exploded at Logan, slapping him hard.

"Ow, sorry. What do you want me to say?" He looked at her, still rubbing his arm.

"I don't know..."

"You never plan anything through do you?" Lexy asked looking up from the book that she "magically" pulled out from her backpack.

"No! But that's why you love me,"Ally smirked.

"More like loathes you,"Lexy retorted.

"Then why are you my friend?"

"Because, being your friend has it's benefits,"Lexy smiled.

"So you're using me? What kind of friend are you,"Ally asked, gasping over dramatically.

"Oh shut up, moppet,"Lexy ducked as Ally's hand tried to connect with her cheek,"Gina, Ally's trying to slap me."

"Lexy, take it like a man,"Gina continued to watch the battle in amusement.

"But I'm not a man!"

"Well then, start acting like one."

"You see what I have to go through everyday?" Randy asked the boys, who were watching the argument intently.

"Shut up Randy,"the other three girls said at the same time.

"Sorry."

That's when the car stopped. The chauffeur opened the limo's door for them and the eight teens piled out and saw Gustavo and Kelly.

"Finally,"Gustavo groaned,"Get on the plane...NOW!"

"Yes sir!"With a mock salute, Ally dashed for the plane before dashing back,"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Make a left then a right and go to gate 24, people are still waiting for us to board the plane...GO GO GO!" Kelly ordered, shouting like Gustavo was about to.

The eight teens ran for it with their luggage in their hands.

"Hollywood...Here we come!" 


	5. Room: pool meeting the other stars

(Palm Woods)

"This is the Palm Woods, home to the future famous,"Kelly stated, while the four girls stared in awe.

"Woah," Ally said with wide, starry eyes.

"There's a pool by the gym and your room is 2K, right next to the boys,"Kelly smiled,"Before you go to the pool, I recommend that you unpack...the boys had a horrible experience unpacking after they went to the pool."

"Oops?" Carlos grinned sheepishly as did the rest of the boys.

"Sweet!" Lexy smiled,"Oh! My dad...he and my brother are coming a little later this week, is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." The four girls ran up the stairs to their room. The boys followed.

"Ew!"Randy stared at the room in disgust.

"Oh. My. God...This is not happening,"Gina said, her mouth open in shock.

"Welcome to the your beautiful Palm Woods home!" Kendall said sarcastically,"Our place is better that this dump but still..."

"What's your 'place' look like,"Gina asked trying not to sound jealous.

"No need to be jealous,"Kendall smirked, his signature wink followed,"It's right next door, feel free to come anytime."

"What do you have in your room,"Lexy asked, stepping over a dent in the floor.

"Foosball, a swirly slide, sick couch and a pretty cool plasma,"Carlos grinned smugly.

"Swirly slide?" Ally asked,"Can I go, can I go, can I go?"

Gina grabbed her by the ear,"Unpack first, swirly slide later."

"Fine,"she groaned, rubbing her ear.

"Aw, did wittle Ally get hurt,"Randy said with fake sympathy.

"Want me to make you hurt?"

"Ooh, and Wall gives it to Bagley like it is,"Lexy commented.

"Ooh, and Bagley is gonna give Handsfort the biggest wedgie she will ever get if she doesn't shut up,"Randy mimicked.

"Well then! You try and lighten the mood and you get threatened with a wedgie...You can't even give me a wedgie,"Lexy said/realized.

"And I was hoping so hard that you'd forget that,"Randy grinned,"Gina...jump in, anytime."

"No, I'm good,"Gina grinned, eating popcorn.

"Tsk Tsk...you're gonna grow fat...or rather fatter than you already are if you keep eating that,"Ally smirked, Randy and Lexy snickering behind her.

"Well...you guys seemed settled,"Logan smiled,"We'll leave you to what ever you were doing."

"Wha! No,"Ally complained.

"Help us unpack, please,"Randy begged/pouted.

(Five Minutes Later)

"Well! That was tiring,"Ally smiled.

"How? You didn't do anything,"Carlos accused.

"I did to! I supervised."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Well, lets leave the happy couple to bicker, shall we,"Gina smiled.

"Carlos has a right to argue...you girls didn't do any work,"Kendall pointed out.

"Oh...you do not wanna go there, buddy,"Gina said, coming closer.

"Oh...I think we do,"Kendall came closer, they're noses touching.

Everyone watched as they stayed in that position.

"WELL? Are you going to start fighting it out or making out?" Randy asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind making out...I don't think Gina would mind either,"Kendall grinned cockily.

"Oh yes I would!"

"Are you sure about that G?" Ally asked while Lexy groaned and threw her head into a pillow.

"Are you okay,"Logan asked Lexy cautiously.

"No...Yeah...I'm-I'm fine,"she shrugged, turning a little red.

"No you're not...you're never fine,"Randy grinned, a pillow promptly thrown in her face.

"Well...Not that I'm not enjoying this, 'cause believe me, I am...I have a pool to go to,"James grinned, bringing everyone back to reality...

"To the pool,"everyone ran out, feeling excited.

(POOL!)

"And this is Tyler and Guitar Dude,"James introduced them to the girls.

Slap! "How could you do this to me...we were so perfect together, and then you-you threw it all away for that backstabbing good for nothing wench! I hate you, I never want to see you again!"

"Camille!" They all shouted,"This is the new band Gustavo recruited. Hazel, Camille. Camille, Hazel."

"I commend you,"Gina smiled.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"You chose to slap Kendall! What a good choice,"Gina clarified.

"Hey!"

"Yet she chooses to kiss me, all over my face,"Logan's eyes narrowed on her, as she turned red.

"Ew...well at least you didn't choose Kendall,"Gina shrugged.

"Hey! I'm still here!"

"Oh, I know."

"Kendall,"a voice called from behind them.

The Jennifers' walked up to the group,"Who are you're friends." (asked Jennifer #1)

"J-Jennifers, Hazel...Hazel, Jennifers,"Kendall stuttered.

"Hey,"Randy greeted.

"Love your outfit,"Jennifer #2 gushed,"It's like so tres chic!"

"Seriously?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous...the colors, the way it's put together,"Jennifer #3 smiled.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"You know...I still haven't gotten your names..."Camille butted into the conversation.

"I'm Randy...that's Lexy, Ally and Gina!"

"Well Randy...there's a spot for you with the Jennifers' if you want it..."Jennifer #1 offered.

"Thanks but..." Randy started.

"Well, just think about it,"Jennifer #2 said cheerfully.

"'Cause we always get what we want, Kay?" Jennifer #3 said proudly, before the three of them walked off.

"Wow...they're uptight,"Randy burst out laughing after they left.

"'Just think about it, kay?'"Ally mimicked.

"Don't be mean...if you're going to mimic them...mimic them right,"Gina grinned.

"Hey, hey...Don't insult the Jennifers,"James defended them.

"Aw...someone was bitten by the wuv bug,"Ally cooed.

"Now that I think of it...You all were bitten by it, weren't you?" Gina smirked.

"No." (Kendall)

"No." (James)

"No." (Logan)

"Yes." (Carlos)

"It's gonna be a long three months,"Lexy groaned. 


	6. at the studio

(The next day)

Lexy got up first. She finished her business in the bathroom and then brought out a series of pots and pans. Banging them together, she found amusement in her friends' pain.

"Lexy,"Randy growled,"You're dead..."

"Nice tune though,"Gina said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why isn't Ally up yet?" Lexy asked, feeling slightly upset that she wasn't completely victorious in her quest to wake up all her friends.

"I got this,"Randy squatted next to Ally's bed,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked.

"Woah!"Ally fell off the bed.

"She's up!"

"Kelly wants to meet us down in the lobby in 30, so get your business taken care of,"Lexy said, waving a spatula in the air in a maternal manner.

"Yes mother,"they all grumbled.

"Oh and girls,"Lexy called,"There are only two bathrooms."

"I get one!"Randy called.

"I get the other,"Ally shouted and the two soon ran into them.

"Great, now where am I supposed to go?"Gina asked.

"Well...there's always next door..."Lexy said slowly, from where she was eating Frosted Flakes.

"Ugh! Do I have to?"Gina complained.

"Sorry, but I'm guessing you're gonna have to,"Lexy shrugged.

"No, I'm fine..."

"C'mon!" Lexy pulled her out the door and to apartment 2-J.

Knock-Knock-Knock! Kendall opened the door,"Gina, Lexy, missed us all ready?"

"Yes,"Lexy said sarcastically, motioning for Gina to stay quiet,"My heart yearns for you."

"You're a little..."his eye twitched, but she just mimicked his "signature wink".

"Whatever,"Lexy rolled her eyes,"Gina needs to use your bathroom."

"She can use it...if I'm allowed in with her,"he smirked.

"Give me your hand,"Lexy said, her expression you may ask. Annoyed.

"Why?"

"Just do it,"Gina gave him an encouraging smile. Hesitantly, Kendall put his hand in Lexy's.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He screeched. Everyone in apartment 2-J rushed out from where they were to see Kendall on the ground, Lexy still gripping his hand while twisting it with immense pressure.

"Will you listen to me now,"she asked sweetly.

"Yes!"He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yes,"he screamed.

"That's a good boy,"she let go of him,"Oh wow, that was a waste of time. Ally's out of the bathroom anyway!"

"Yeah, how lucky,"he said, wincing.

"Did I really hurt you that much,"Lexy asked, guilt apparent on her face.

"Yes!"

"Sorry,"she said softly.

"It's fine,"he smiled at her.

"Lexy!"Ally screamed,"I'm hungry."

"What the heck am I supposed to do about that,"she screamed back.

"Make me food!"

"Ask Randy!"

"She's still in the shower!"

"I'm coming!" Lexy yelled before grabbing Gina and marching back to the girls' room.

"Wait! We'll come to,"Carlos grinned as the boys followed.

(Girls' apartment-5 minutes later)

"Randy get out,"Ally said,"Lexy's going mental."

"So! I need my bathroom time,"Randy called out.

"You've been in their for 25 minutes,"Lexy growled.

"So?"

"I'll give you 3 seconds before I break down the door,"Lexy threatened.

"I doubt that,"Randy challenged teasingly.

"Don't test me, girl,"Lexy said slowly,"One."

"Hold on!"

"Two."

"Okay okay!"

"Three."

"I'm out!" Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Finally! What do you do in there?"Gina asked.

"Maybe it's Narnia,"Ally teased.

"Obviously not,"Lexy played along,"Randy's too much of a priss to like Narnia."

"Oh! And Bagley takes it bad from Handsfort! Who knew she had it in her?" Gina commented.

"Shut up McKenzie,"Randy snapped.

"Five minutes,"Lexy said, checking the clock.

"Big deal, we're like 2 floors from the lobby,"Gina scoffed.

"Gina, shut up. Randy, stop pouting. And Ally...what are you doing?" Lexy questioned.

"I'm being G!" Ally grinned. (As in gangster)

"You can't pull that off either!"Lexy smirked.

"Like you're any better!"

"I never said I was,"Lexy smirked.

"2 minutes!" A new voice called out.

"Oh hey guys,"Randy greeted.

"Oh shi...tzu,"Ally said.

"And this is why we go 5 minutes early,"Lexy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh will you just go,"Gina commanded, taking on Lexy's maternal role.

"Girls,"Kelly smiled as they ran up to her nearly out of breath.

Kendall smirked,"Don't forget your-"

"DOGS!"Gustavo yelled.

"Aw! Is wittle Kendall a dog,"Gina cooed, smirking.

"At least I'm not an extra furry gerbal,"Kendall countered.

"Don't be sexist,"Ally said,"It's not nice."

"Yeah Kendall! Don't you have any respect,"Carlos said, trying to make a 'move' on Ally.

Take me take me outta here it makes me Feel so, feel so na na nana na

Baby baby here we all crazy You don't have to worry na na nana na

So follow me down Out of this town Girl you're moving way too slow So follow me down, I'll show you around There's a place we gotta go

Follow me, foll-

"Hello,"Lexy flipped her phone open.

"Where are you?" The voice on the other end cracked,"Oh wait, we're using the limo. By the way, your brother had some college orientation to go to so he let me come instead...that's cool right?"

"Don't ask me, that's your sister's decision,"Lexy smirked as Ally's eyes grew big.

"Absolutely not! No way!" Ally screamed into the phone,"Max! You better not get on that plane!"

"Too late!" Max snickered and hung up.

"Great! Now we get twiddle dee dee and twiddle dee dum,"Gina let out a sigh.

"Great, fantastic, I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo's face puffed up,"Studio...NOW!"

"Fine,"the girls grumbled.

"And dogs! Since you're here, JOIN THEM!"

"Fine,"the boys grumbled.

(Studio)

"Wow this is big,"Ally looked at the studio in awe.

"Like it?"Gustavo asked in a boasting manner.

"Yes!"

"Good, inside."

Ally was pushed into a recording booth with Gina, Lexy and Randy.

"The boys went through my pop group training because they needed it terribly...you guys though, might not need it." Gustavo smirked.

"Cool,"Gina grinned, looking distastefully at Kendall.

"Wha? That's not fair,"Kendall protested.

"TOO BAD! Dogs go to the dance studio and learn the new moves you need for your music video. Girls-"

"We're having a music video?"James asked excitedly.

"Yes, but it's not fixed completely. There are some temporary mishaps that we need to take care of but other then that, yes,"Kelly informed them.

"So that's a yes..."Carlos asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Now if you'll excuse us ladies, we have a music video to prepare for,"Kendall smirked at Gina.

"Girls, sing, NOW!" Gustavo roared.

"What do you want us to sing,"Lexy asked.

"Do you have any material laid out for us to use,"Kelly asked before Gustavo could get a word in.

"Well...Randy and Ally did come up with a song and it's pretty good,"Lexy said slowly.

"Great...let's hear it,"Gustavo leaned back in his chair.

Randy: Is it just me, or is it just half the story

Ally: What's going on between us

Gina: Why is it so complicated

Lexy: Do you always wanna leave me speechless

Randy and Ally: Both of us are headin' somewhere fa-a-ast.

Gina and Lexy: And I would do anything to make what we have la-a-ast

All:What we have is forever, forever and ever.

I'ma not gonna break it, it all comes down to that...

And if we find that we are meant to be-e-e...

We'll be forever

They ended at the same time and looked at Gustavo in anticipation.

"So didja like it?" Ally asked bouncing up and down.

"It was...surprisingly decent,"Gustavo smiled,"Nice job."

"Did you guys really come up with that by yourselves?"Kelly asked, amazed.

"Yeah..."Gina smirked,"We have a lot of songs and parodies."

"This song is a work in progress,"Randy cut in,"We're still working on right intonations and harmonies."

"This song...IS A HIT!" Gustavo smiled,"Go to the music room and finish it up. Meet me tomorrow and I expect it finished."

"What if it isn't?"Lexy asked.

Gustavo smirked,"Well, it isn't a long way back to Minnesota is it?" 


	7. what's to come

(Studio)

Gustavo left the room, a smirk on his lips.

"Way to go Lex! You just had to ask him didn't ya,"Gina yelled at her.

"Yeah! My dream could be shattered 'cause of you,"Randy growled.

"Good job Lex,"Ally applauded her sarcastically.

"Sorry guys,"she said quietly, tears forming at her eyes.

"Stop that,"Ally complained.

"Yeah! We forgive you already, just stop with the tears,"Gina fussed.

"Kay!"Lexy grinned, blinking back her fake tears.

"Drama Queen,"Randy muttered.

"You are so-"

"Can we finish the song,"Gina said annoyed.

"Fine,"the other three groaned.

(Music Room)

Ally strummed her guitar.

"Did ya ever really love me, or were you playin' a game?" Gina started.

"Don't make me doubt you, I know we're meant to be,"Lexy finished the verse.

"Is it your eyes or smile, that makes me go crazy once in a while,"Ally sang.

"It's obvious that we're made for each other...YEAH YEAH YEAH,"Randy screamed.

"Well that works, then we have the chorus...just sing it twice and then sing the first verse again,"Lexy shrugged.

"Kay! Now who wants to order some pizza and then see the guys' music video rehearsal thing and make them jealous?"Ally asked deviously.

"ME!"Gina grinned.

(After buying pizza; In the rehearsal room)

"You gotta live it big time!"Mr. X screamed in the boys' ears,"Spin, spin, kick, pose."

"Isn't that kind of an awkward move,"Logan asked.

"If Justin Timberlake can do it, so can you,"Mr. X scowled.

"PIZZA!"Carlos screamed, noticing the girls.

"We take five,"Mr. X ordered and the boys fell on the floor in exhaustion.

"That was...some dancing you guys did out there,"Gina snickered.

"Oh, so you think you could do better,"Kendall scoffed.

"I could!"Gina exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?"He challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Prove it,"Kendall smirked.

"...Lexy,"Gina looked at Lexy with a pleading face.

"But I'm hungry,"Lexy complained.

"You. Floor. Now,"Gina ordered, her faced colored with annoyance.

"Fine,"Lexy got up and started turned on the music.

Doing a series of flips, spins, twirls, and other hand motions, Lexy grinned and pulled Ally onto the dance floor. Ally did the worm while Lexy spun on her head and Gina did what Lexy was doing before. Then Randy joined in doing cartwheels and they all finished doing handstands.

"Wow..."Carlos smirked,"Did you practice that?"

"Yes Carlos,"Lexy grinned sarcastically,"We spend all our extra time doing synchronized dancing."

"Don't eat my pizza!" Ally whacked James in the head.

"Ow! Sorry,"he rubbed his head.

"That's a fail,"Randy grinned.

...Gustavo marched into the room,"CATS, WHERE IS MY SONG!"

"YOUR SONG IS FINISHED,"Ally screamed back.

"Not bad,"Gustavo smirked,"But NO YELLING AT THE PRODUCER!"

"Touche,"she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now GO TO THE STUDIO," he roared.

"Fine,"Gina said for all of them.

Lexy, Randy and Ally holding the pizza box followed her out.

"Aw! And we were gonna eat the pizza too!"Carlos complained, tagging along.

(After session)

"Well, I'm off,"Lexy smiled.

"Where you going?" Gina asked.

"I have relatives around these parts...you didn't think my family was solely in Minnesota did you?"

"Um..." Ally grinned.

"Well anyway, I gotta go. I'm being picked up by Mike,"Lexy said picking up a bag off the floor.

"And Mike is,"Logan asked, looking a tad jealous.

"My, like, fourth cousin twice removed,"Lexy shrugged, not noticing his expression.

"Have fun,"they all said in unison.

"Will do!"

They watched her leave,"Well I'm gonna hit the pool,"Randy smiled.

"Why?" Gina asked,"You hate water."

"Yes, but...desperate times call for desperate measures,"She said slowly,"BYE!"

Randy scampered off and Ally left for the gym. The boys decided to tail the Jennifers, leaving Gina all alone.

"Well, isn't this nice,"she said to herself. 


	8. lexy and gina know

Lexy met Mike and hugged him,"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know right! And what about you? Future celebrity, I can't wait to tell my boyfriend all about it,"he squealed.

"B-boyfriend?" Lexy looked confused.

"You know I'm gay, right?" He asked cautiously.

"No, I knew. But last time I saw you, you weren't so open about it,"Lexy smiled uncomfortably.

"Well, I told the 'rents, and they were totally cool with it,"he smiled.

"Oh my god, I am so proud of you," she held out her arms,"Bring it in."

"OMG! I know what we're gonna do. We're gonna visit him!"

"Visit who, exactly?" Lexy asked.

"My boyfriend! He's super cool and he'll help you with your boy problems. Well, we both will...after all, we know what boys are like,"Mike smirked.

"Boy problems...I don't have boy problems. Nope, no problems what's so ever," Lexy blushed.

"Honey, that blush says otherwise." He smirked and drove off.

"Wait what are you talking about..."Lexy asked.

"You and that Logan kid, "That Rocque guy has been posting it everywhere that you're like the nerd couple."

"First off, I am sooo not a nerd. Just 'cause I get good grades in school doesn't mean I'm a geek who lives to read and study. And second," she took a deep breath,"I'm so not going out with him! I mean, I kinda wish I was, but I'm totally not...'cause frankly, he doesn't like me."

"Sweety, if Jake wasn't in my life, I would totally go strait for you," he said.

"You kinda forgot the 'And if we weren't related'" Lexy said, slowly and eyebrow raised.

"Well technically, since my mom just divorced your dad...again,"Mike said slowly,"We're not."

"Remind me to tell Jake to never ever ever let you go, kay?" She teased him.

"That's not nice. Besides...now, I know you're weakness." He smirked.

"You're mean..."

Gina walked into the Palm Woods lobby when Katie ran up to her,"I need you to loan me fifty bucks."

"You think I walk around carrying fifty bucks in my back pocket?" Gina asked amused.

"This is Hollywood, doesn't everybody?"

"Everyone but me,"Gina said.

"Do you have a twenty?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, here," Gina held out two tens,"Why do you need it."

"Bitters is on my back about my ping-pong tournament," Katie said,"Apparently he wants fifty bucks for some new back scratcher and he'll leave me alone."

"So I'm loaning you twenty bucks so that our crabby hotel manager can scratch his back hair with ease?" Gina asked, raising a brow.

"Yup, sounds about right!" Katie said, taking the money and ran away.

"Oh,"Gina stood in the hallway, confused.

"You just met Katie Knight," a girl walked up to Gina,"Hi, I'm Jo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gina. I'm in apartment 2K."

"You mean next to Carlos, James, Logan and-"

"Kendall, right."Gina rolled her eyes.

"So, have you ever, like, seen Kendall naked?" Jo gushed.

"Ew, no. What? How could you even ask that...what? No,"Gina shuddered.

"You don't like him? He's so cute and sweet and-"

"He flirts with every girl within a 2 mile radius,"Gina smirked,"I don't like him in anyway, remotely. He's like Tom and I'm like Jerry..."

"You know that doesn't make any sense?"

"Basically, we hate each others guts,"Gina smiled sweetly.

."That's nice," Jo said cautiously,"So, it's like totally cool if I ask him out, right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

" 'Cause you're like Rocque Records' 'Most Intense' couple,"Jo said,"Here, read this article."

"He's already publicizing (?) us? And I am not going out with Kendall!" Gina shuddered.

"Great, then he's available,"Jo smiled.

"Heck yeah." 


	9. so do ally and randy

Ally was at the gym, watching random guys lift weights, when Katie ran in.

"Ally!"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm gonna ask yet."

"Sure I do. You're gonna ask for thirty bucks for a back scratcher for Bitters so you can have your ping-pong tournament," Ally smiled.

"Are you like psychic or something?" Katie asked amazed.

"Yes. I read texts from Gina to read the future,"Ally grinned.

"Darn it. I'll just ask Randy." Katie said.

"She got the text to." Ally rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Ugh, I'll just ask my brother."

"Have fun," Ally waved her off, when the Jennifers came storming in.

"You work fast, don't you," Jennifer #1 said.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about,"Ally said, looking confused.

"Duh, taking Carlos like that,"Jennifer #2 sneered.

"Don't sneer, it's not attractive," Ally advised.

"Shut up, now how could you do that to us?" Jennifer #3 asked.

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about." Ally said, looking confused.

"You and Carlos are like the 'Most Extreme' couple in Rocque Records. It's all in this interview." Jennifer #1 said.

Ally read the article,"This is so not true! I am not dating Carlos! We barely know each other."

"Oh, well, sorry for blowing up at you,"they smiled apologetically.

"It's cool."

"Bye!" They said, before walking out of the gym in slow motion.

Randy was at the pool, tanning when a bunch of girls surrounded her.

"Um excuse me," she said, looking confused.

"Don't play innocent. We know that you and James are like a 'thing'. And frankly, we're not happy about it," one girl said, rudely.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I met James like, what? Three days ago...I like to get to know boys before I go out with them and frankly, I don't know James that well," Randy retaliated.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you and James known as Rocque Records' 'Hott couple'?"

"Honestly? Gustavo is a little mental...I'm not going out with James. So don't worry, all you girls still have a chance," Randy said.

"Oh, sorry for doubting you then..."another girl apologized.

"No problem. Just do me a favor and tell the boys about this. It'll drive them nuts, it'll definitely be hilarious."Randy grinned.

"Okay, we'll take you up on that offer."

Randy smiled evilly,"Perfect! 


	10. WHAT

(the boys)

Randy's mob of girls stormed up to the boys, who were relaxing at the pool.

"Ladies," James said smoothly,"Which one of you girls wants to go out with me tonight?"

"Save it, James. We already know about you're girlfriend," one girls said sadly.

"JAMES HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Carlos, Logan and Kendall yelled at the same time.

"Like you guys didn't know. We know about your girlfriends to," another girl said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Oh! You guys don't kno-Well, this is a tad awkward. We'd better go,"the mob quickly dispersed at that.

"Freeze!" Kendall said, jumping out of his chair,"What's going on?"

"Well, you see..."Camille said from inside the crowd,"You, Carlos, James and Logan; Gustavo's dogs, are rumored to be going out with Lexy, Randy, Ally, and Gina. Also known as his cats. I don't know. It's all in this article."

"WHAT?" 


	11. Cats and dogs

The girls congregated in the Palm Woods Lobby before taking the elevator to their room. They intercepted in the hallway by the boys, who had the oddest looks on their faces. It was the look of confusion and constipation. The confusion they could understand, the constipated look, they didn't really want to know.

"What's up guys?" Gina said with a smirk, clearly indicating she knew what they wanted. The other three girls stood to the right side of her, smirking also.

"You know what's up!" Logan said.

"There are rumors going around that we're couples!" Kendall shouted.

"I thought that was what you wanted, right?" Gina practically purred.

"Yeah! I mean-wait-no!" He stumbled over his words and she laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself. We only just found out today about those rumors." Randy piped up from beside Lexy.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" James asked, looking in his mirror and combing his hair.

"I vote we do nothing." Randy said with a serious face. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes and disbelieving looks on their faces.

"What?" Lexy whispered-yelled. Randy held up a finger and pulled Lexy to the side.

"Um, hello? This is the big chance you've been waiting for!"

"What are you talking about, Randy?"

"You can date, Logan, you have an excuse now and I have an excuse to date James!" A look of comprehension came over Lexy's face and she nodded slowly.

"Alright then."

"And we are back!" Randy said dramatically as she slid in, almost falling flat on her face. Lexy tripped on thin air, catching herself on the wall. Ally and Gina shook their head that their weird friends.

"So, back to the point. We do nothing, why?" Ally said.

"We could get more publicity like this. We'd probably be all over blogs and gossip sites and everyone will be listening to our music more. And, voila!" Randy said, her hands held out in front of her with a large smile on her face. It was quiet for a little while.

"That could actually work. Who knew you had it in you?" Ally commented, rubbing Randy's hair. Randy smacked her hand away and patted down her curly brown hair with the green extensions as she glared at her older friend.

"It's settled." Gina said with a note of finality in her voice. Once again, it was silent. Then... the boys all scrambled over each other to get to their 'girl.' Kendall, of course, went with Gina. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged him off. Carlos went by Ally, smiling stupidly. She patted his shoulder and he was practically panting. James went over to Randy, who had the world's hugest grin on her face. Logan shyly went over to Lexy, who was busy looking busy with her phone so he couldn't see her idiotic grin. Also, so she wouldn't squeal. It was only fake, but she couldn't help it.

"What now?" James asked.

"Now, we make it official." Randy answered.

It began at the pool, they walked in with their swimsuits on with their respective partners. All eyes were on them as they took their normal seats, four more added on.

"I thought it wasn't true!" Camille shouted as she slapped Kendall in the face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Gina said loudly, snatching her sunglasses off her face. Camille glared at her, all of them actually, before stalking off.

"What's going on?" Jennifer #1 asked.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked with a completely innocent expression as she took Carlos's hand.

"You just told us that those rumors were a lie!" Jennifer #2 exclaimed.

"Did I really?"

"Um, yeah...you did." Jennifer #3 confirmed.

"Huh, I must have gotten confused. Those are rumors are no long rumors." The Jennifers scoffed and stalked off. The girls looked at each other before laughing, still aware of the eyes on them.

"WHAT ARE THE DOGS DOING?" Gustavo yelled to Kelly.

"Um, chillin' with the girls." Katie said slowly.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Actually, they can. Celebrities use all the time to promote themselves. Publicity Stunt. It will up their ratings." Kelly stated matter-of-factually. Gustavo thought...thought...and thought some more.

"FINE THEN!" He yelled, just to yell. Katie rolled her eyes and took a bite from her ham sandwich.

The 'couples' were now out and about, going to numerous stores and just chilling out where they were most likely to be seen. Holding hands and sneaking kisses...on the cheeks of course. Phones were being whipped out and people began tweeting and snapping pictures.

"It's working!" Lexy whispered though it looked like she was being intimate with him. She was sitting on a park bench next to him and holding his hand while her head was bent towards him. Anyone who walked by recognized them, and couldn't resist telling of course. That was LA though. Couldn't keep your business to yourself nothing.

"Told you so." Randy said as she dragged James to sit beside her while she took the spot next to Lexy.

"Whatever, Randy." Gina scoffed, coming from her surprisingly sweet picnic. Of course, that didn't mean Kendall wasn't still the annoying boy.

"You know I'm awesome." she said, doing the rock sign.

"Don't ever do that again." Ally commanded. She was literally dragging Carlos, who was looking in the mirror at himself, by his wrist.

"Anyway, it's all going as planned." Lexy said happily.

"Yep. Soon, we will be everywhere. It'll probably last for about a month or two, then they'd move to something new." Kendall said.

"By then, everyone will know who we are and you'll just be more famous." Gina said.

"Right." Carlos agreed. There was a loud rumbling sound and they all raised their brow at him.

"Let's eat!" He yelled. 


	12. just like prom

(Next Day at the Studio)

"DOGS! CATS! We're having a party, tonight to promote my new band," Gustavo said,"And that means NO MISBEHAVING!"

"Party?" The boys said in unison.

"Why are you telling us today?" Ally asked.

"So my dogs couldn't mess it up."

"It'll be very high-class and fancy. Griffin will be there too-"Kelly started.

"So if you misbehave, Big Time Rush will become Big Time GONE!" Gustavo roared,"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Maaatch up,"Gustavo yelled. Randy quickly ran to James in fear while Carlos linked arms with Ally. Logan and Lexy fell back a step, both not looking at each other and Gina reluctantly went to Kendall's side,"Good. Now GO!"

"We need clothes for the party,"Randy said.

"But I don't wanna go,"Ally pouted.

"You have to!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm older, you do as I say!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shopping!"

"No Shopping!"

"Yes Shopping!"

"No!"

The other six watched Ally and Randy yelling at each other.

"I got this,"Lexy smirked, magically pulling out a snickers bar,"Look Ally." She pretended like she was talking to a four-year old,"Chocolate. Come shopping with us and I'll give it to you." She cooed.

Ally snatched the chocolate out of Lexy's hand,"Fine, I'll go." She pouted again.

Lexy cracked her knuckles,"Well, my work is done and Randy's buying my dress."

"What?"

"Do you want Ally to come?"

"Yes." She said.

"I'll make sure to buy something nice and expensive,"Lexy grinned, walking towards the pool.

"She's sneaky," Logan observed.

"No. She's a conniving, manipulative drama queen,"Randy's eye twitched.

"You gotta love her,"Gina smiled.

"You gotta kill her,"Randy corrected.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lexy yelled from the pool.

"GOOD!" Randy screamed.

"Can we come?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No." Ally said, eating her snickers,"If you guys come, then their won't be any surprise!"

"So are we gonna go...or what?" Gina asked.

"Let's go." Lexy said, popping up behind Logan.

(Shopping!)

"Ooh! G, try this on,"Lexy said, throwing Gina a green dress.

"Ew, it's green. Randy!" Gina threw it to Randy.

"No! Green is ugly." Randy shuddered.

"Then give it to me!" Ally took the dress, and went to try it on.

"Fine then Gina try this on." Lexy tossed her an orange cocktail dress.

"Ooh! It's cute,"Gina ran to the fitting rooms.

Ally walked out and twirled around,"So, what do you think?"

"That's the one,"Randy grinned,"You look hot."

"I have good taste." Lexy grinned.

"You gave it to Gina not me."

"But Gina gave it to Randy and Randy gave it to you so technically and indirectly I'm the one who gave it to you." Lexy said.

"I'm confused."

"Good go change,"Lexy grinned, scrummaging through the racks.

"Ewwww!" Gina yelled from inside the fitting room,"I look so fat! I'm not wearing this!"

"You're so skinny! How could anything seem fat on you?" Randy yelled back.

"I don't know! I look ugly!"

"Fine. Wear this purple dress." Randy tossed a dress to her over the door.

"Thanks."

"Randy! You have to wear this." Lexy smiled.

"Whatever it is, no." Randy said quickly.

Lexy rolled her eyes,"It's pink."

"Ooh! Lemme see! It's pretty!"

"Try it on,"Ally said coming out of the stall.

"Kay!"

"The purple one is good! I'll wear it,"Gina smiled.

Lexy pursed her lips together,"Now I just have to find a dress for me."

"Found it,"Ally threw her a black halter dress.

"Ha! NO repeat NO black for me!"

"No." Ally said.

"What?"

"You told me to repeat no..."

"Whatever, I'm not wearing black! Never." Lexy said.

"Why?"

"Really? You don't remember me wearing all black on that sunny day and I was sweating-"

"And the Periwinkles told everyone that you pee from all over your body,"Ally snickered.

"Right, I'm not wearing black again!" Lexy said,"Here I'll wear this." She showed a blue dress.

"You've had your eye on that for a while now haven't you." Gina asked, coming out of the stall.

"Yup."

"Try it on!" The two seniors said together.

"Okay!" Lexy went to an empty stall.

"What do you think,"Randy came out and Lexy came out a couple of minutes after.

"You two are unbelievably gorgeous,"Gina saidd.

"Oh believe me, I know that," Randy grinned.

"Okay go change." Ally ordered,"Tonight, Hazel is gonna rock the world...or at least the California/Metropolitan area."

(That night-I skipped a lot, I know...but argh, whatever :P)

"Randy, we gotta go!" Lexy yelled. Her blue dress was paired with white chandelier earrings, a company-paid diamond necklace and white heels.

"I'm still getting ready!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Lexy yelled, her eye twitching.

"Fine." Randy grumbled, getting out. Her hair was straightened and her accessories were bright orange. She wore purple eyeshadow and she was applying the slightest bit of blush.

"You don't need any blush. The minute you see James all the color is gonna come rushing to yo' cheeks,"Ally giggled. Her green dress was paired with gold hoops and black bracelets and a funky black chain. The base of her heels were black and the straps were gold.

"Look whose talking. Ya act like ya don't like Carlos but sweetie, it's so obvious,"Randy said coolly.

"I think it's the other way 'round, sweetheart,"Ally said, smiling sweetly.

"My money is on Gina and Kendall getting together officially first,"Lexy smirked.

"Well, it sure won't be you." Gina said. Her earrings were chocolate brown and her necklace had an amethyst stone. Her shoes were brown heels and she wore little eye liner for make up.

"So you're not denying it?" Randy smirked.

"Let's see. Ally isn't all that interested in Carlos. Lexy can't even utter a word to Logan. And James and Randy just don't fit. So by some miraculous way, yes, it'd probably me and Kendall." Gina shrugged.

"Kendall and me,"Lexy corrected.

"I do like Carlos. But I'd like to know him better rather than him follow me around like a puppy,"Ally said.

"James and I do fit...don't we?" Randy pouted.

"Whatever, let's just get down to the lobby." Lexy rolled her eyes.

They opened the door to find the boys fall in.

"Were you eavesdropping,"Lexy asked, folding her hands across her chest.

"No...we were just passing by and heard your conversation,"Kendall said, hiding behind James remembering his painful encounter with Lexy before.

"You girls look great,"James smiled at Randy.

Randy blushed,"Thanks."

"Gina, you owe me five dollars," Ally grinned, holding out her hand.

"You were betting on my reaction?" Randy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just for the record, I never agreed,"Gina said.

"What choo talkin' 'bout, foo,"Ally said,"You wanted to bet 10."

"I'll give you your ten dollars," Randy smiled, before slapping them both repeatedly 10 times,"plus the five that Ally won." She slapped them both five more times.

"Why'd you slap me," Gina asked, rubbing her arm.

"Felt like it."

"Can we go. I don't wanna be late for my own party,"Lexy said, pointing towards the door.

They all walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the lobby.

"We should probably get into our pairs so that Gustavo doesn't yell,"Lexy suggested, looking sheepish.

They all paired up. Randy looked at James expectantly,"Do I have to do everything by myself?" She took his hand and slipped it through her's,"This is so backwards." She blushed slightly as they walked to the limo.

Ally watched Carlos not look at her,"Are you mad at me?"

"Do you really think I follow you around like a puppy?"

"A little bit." She said slowly.

"It's hard. When I like a girl, my attempts at charm usually help me land her. But you're different." Carlos shrugged,"But what do I know. I'm just helmet head-"

Ally rolled her eyes, and kissed him,"But for now we're friends that are fake-dating for publicity. Deal?"

"Sure!" He grinned a goofy grin. They to walked to the limo.

"So, you really think we'd be the first 'official' couple,"Kendall grinned.

"Don't let it go to your head. I still don't like very much,"she smiled.

"Whatever." Kendall smirked,"You want me soooo so bad."

"You wish." Gina grinned and they both sat in the limo.

Lexy and Logan were having a sort of awkward silence.

"So, why don't you talk to me?" Logan asked.

"You have no problem talking to the other guys. It's kinda making me jealous,"he teased.

Lexy blushed,"Maybe, I like the other guys better."

"Hm. Well. I'm your boyfriend and you don't even talk to me...What would the press think?" He put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"You're my what?"

"Boyfriend..."

"Oh right. Well maybe, they'd think we're so intimate and close we'd have no need for talking." Lexy grinned.

"We'd have to put on a show."

"What do you mean?" Lexy looked up at him, only to be kissed.

"Will you go out with me? For a real date?" Logan asked.

"It'll be our second first date! Never had one of those,"Lexy grinned as they neared to the limo.

"Yours and mine both," he smiled at her.

"Our first second first date...sounds simple enough." Lexy grinned getting into the cab.

(Rocque Records)

The eight teens got out...

"This is just like prom,"Ally grinned. 


	13. there weird where there sleepy

The girls all gasped as they walked into the 'prom'. The lights were dimmed down, making the room a soft purple color. On the stage, was an unkown band that was currently playing a slow song. Little paper balls of light were strung in a single line across the length of the ceiling and the floor was see-through, soft purprle lights coming from within.

"This is so pretty." Randy whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ally asked in her normal voice. (REVIEW!)

"The moment calls for it." Randy whispered again as she pulled James to the floor. Ally rolled her eyes and took Carlos to the fruit punch table. Gina shrugged Kendall's arms off of her shoulder and put it around her waist.

"I though you didn't like me?" He teased with a large grin.

Gina rolled her eyes in annoyance,"I don't. It's just for looks."

"Wanna dance?" Logan asked. Lexy blushed and nodded. He took her gently by the hand and led her to the center of the dancefloor, a few feet apart from Randy and James. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Both blushing, they stepped closer and closer together.

"Aw! Look who's getting all warm and cuddly." Ally teased in a baby voice. The couple jumped apart, about arms length. Lexy was glaring at her friend for ruining her moment. Ally twirled off with Carlos, laughing loudly. (REVIEW)

"Ooh, she gets on my nerves sometimes." Lexy muttered to herself, her eye twitching. Logan wouldn't look at her.

"W-Want some punch?" He stuttered. She sighed and nodded. When he was gone, she walked off to sit on one of the chairs.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as she sat down, breathing hard. Carlos was standing next to her with his helmet on, rather than with Ally who was probably off somewhere being scolded by Gina. It was obvious that they had done something extreme by the gleam in his eye.

"Nothing." Lexy sighed.

"Lex, I know you."

"Ally ruined my moment." Lexy pouted, tears coming to her eyes.

"Suck it up! Just go dance with him again. Far away from Ally." Randy suggested with a roll of her eyes.

"I will." Lexy got up and walked over to Logan. Surprising him, and all her friends, she dragged him to the floor.

"Woah, when did Lexy get so bold?" Gina asked, dragging Ally behind her in one arm and Kendall behind her in the other.

"Just now, obviously." This earned Randy a smack upside the head. (REVIEW)

"We're dancing. Now." Kendall had a goofy grin on his face as Gina dragged him to the floor, her heels clicking loudly on the floor and causing people to stare at her.

This is good. More publicity is good. She kept telling herself as Kendall put his arms around her waist and hugged her closer.

"Don't think this changes anything." She added for good measure.

"Sure." He nodded as if he didn't really believe her. She didn't really care right now but she probably would later.

Three hours later, the four couples were exhausted. They stumbled into the limo and collasped where they first sat up. Ally was propped up sitting on the floor with Randy's head in her lap. Randy was on the floor, falling asleep. Lexy was leaning against Logan, who was trying to stay awake. Gina was busy texting on her phone and Carlos was slumped agains James, who was lying half on Kendall. All in all, it was a pretty funny picture.

"That was the most tiring thing I've been to." Lexy complained, pouting slightly. (REVIEWWW!)

"No it isn't. Don't forget about the time you had to babysit the sextuplets." Gina said, not glancing up from her phone. Lexy shuddered at the horrible memory. It envolved paste and macaroni.

"Who are you texting?" Ally mumbled.

"Mom."

"Oh." It was silent after that, everybody to tired to do anything. The whole limo was filled with snores so loud that when they pulled up to PalmWoods, Gina, being the only one awake, had a genius idea. She grabbed a blow horn from inside her purse, and pressed it as hard as she could. The occupants of the limo all screamed and stumbled from their ride.

"Too hilarious." Gina said, laughing.

"I hate you." Randy muttered as she stumbled past, glaring at her older friend. Gina only laughed harder. Ally glared at Gina, purposefully tripping her. Gina fell and landed on her face. Lexy burst out laughing but stopped when she found herself on the floor.

"Hey, you laughed at me! I didn't trip you!" Lexy protested. (review, please?)

"So?" Gina countered as she dusted herself off.

"You're lucky I'm tired." Lexy muttered as she trailed after her, leaving the boys behind,"But watch your back...sweetie."

"They're weird when they're sleepy." Kendall observed. The rest nodded in agreement.

The four girls looked at their 'suitors' and glared. (REVIEW...C'mon I'm begging...that's beyond pathetic-no sass comments in my reviews please!)

SLAPP!

"SHUT UP!" They screamed as the guys fell to the ground from being Camille-slapped. 


	14. lets have some fun

(Next Day)

Lexy was grinning happily after another day of waking up her friends. They had given her death glares but she was still happily awake. Bored, she decided to wake up her friends from next door.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed banging on the door to apartment 2-J. Five minutes later, the door creaked open and Lexy saw a tired James rubbing his eyes.

"What,"he whined.

She smiled,"Nothing, just wanted to get you guys to wake up!" She stuck her tongue out before running down to the lobby.

Gina came down the stairs groaning,"I'm gonna kill Lexy when I get my hands on her."

Ally grinned hopping down next to her,"You can't. She'd knock you out before you had a chance!"

"Whatever, I can still try. Randy! What time is it?" Gina grumbled.

"Ten-thirty." She stumbled down the steps, her eyes had opened for a second to check her watch and had shut immediately after that.

They entered the lobby to see Lexy eating a bagel, smirking at them.

Gina glared at her,"I hate you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Lexy smiled widely, ripping a chunk of her bagel and tossing it towards Gina,"If it's any consolation, I woke the guys up too..."

Gina's glare and frown turned into a smile as she hugged Lexy,"I love you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah,"Lexy swatted Gina off of her.

"Mood swings,"Randy coughed and Gina glared at her.

"Give me food too!" Ally pouted.

"Get your own,"Lexy whined.

Randy who had been quiet, grinned,"So Lexy...what's up with you and Logan." She wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Lexy blushed,"More than what's going on with you and James.

"OOOOH! BURN!" Ally grinned.

"Like you could talk,"Randy snorted.

"I can talk. See? La la la la la," she smirked.

"You're singing not talking..."Lexy pointed out.

"Shut up, you're not helping." Ally pouted.

That's when Kendall came stumbling down the stairs.

"Lexy," He yelled.

"Gotta go,"Lexy said running out to the pool.

"I run after her but I'm to lazy."Kendall plopped down where Lexy was just sitting.

That's when the other boys' came in single file.

"Let's have some fun,"Carlos grinned. 


	15. big time duet

(Where we left off)

"Fun...What kinda fun?" Ally asked, bouncing up and down.

"Fun fun!" Carlos grinned.

"And what kind of fun do you propose?" Lexy asked, smirking.

"Fun fun!"

"And what kind of fun is that,"Randy grinned, enjoying the little game they were playing.

"FUN FUN!" Carlos said.

"So what are we gonna do,"Gina asked.

(Rocque Records)

"KELLY!" Gustavo yelled.

"What?"

"Get the dogs on the phone..NOW!"

"Why?"

"This isn't twenty questions, JUST CALL THEM!" Gustavo roared.

"Okay, now what," Kelly questioned after calling the 'dogs'.

"Tell them and the cats to come to the studio...NOW!"

(5 minutes later)

"Okay, Gustavo..what do you want?" Kendall asked.

"Griffin wants a new duet for the album...now."

"How do we learn a song by now..."Gina asked.

"I DON'T KNOW..."

"Then what are we going to do."

Lexy looked at Gustavo,"Use the Jordin Sparks song...we'll sing all of her parts...it'll be like the alternate version."

"GENIUS!" Gustavo snapped his fingers,"KELLY!"

"On it."

"So we're not having fun..."Carlos said slowly.

Randy grinned,"Nope. We're singing a duet." 


	16. because no one likes ally

Gina blinked..."A duet? Isn't that for 2 people? There's eight of us..."

"...FINE! FOUR DUETS!" Gustavo yelled.

Gina smiled sweetly,"Thank you for clarifying."

"So who's dueting with who?" Ally asked.

Kendall grinned,"I'll be with Gina, James with Randy, Carlos with you and Logan with Lexy."

"Oh."

Lexy smirked,"Who's singing what?"

"That's a good point...Is it going to be a cover to a song? Are we singing our own original song? Do we have to do a music video" Randy asked.

"Yes, no, and yes." Kelly said.

"...Ha. Is there going to be dancing in this music video?" Randy asked as Lexy, Gina and Ally laughed.

"Yes."

"Dang it."

The boys looked confused. James asked,"You don't know how to dance?"

"Oh no..I can. Just not...what's the word?"

"Good?" Ally stuck her tongue out at Randy.

"Exactly."

"Oh great." James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Carlos looked at Randy,"But I thought you guys danced yesterday in the studio."

"Allow me to explain, Randy can dance. Well too, she just doesn't have any confidence...even though she's okay with dressing like a creeper." Gina smirked.

"Hurtful!"

"Good, then I've fulfilled my purpose."

"OKAY! James and Randy, you guys are singing No Air..."

"Kay."

"Ally and Carlos...you guys are singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart."

"Got it!"

"Logan and Lexy are singing We'll Be A Dream."

"...Okay?"

"And finally, Kendall and Gina. You guys will be singing Shake It Up."

"By Selena Gomez?"

"No, by Kat DeLuna."

"Got it."

Gina looked around.."Is that it?"

"Yeah, and by the way You're dad and you're brother's flight have been delayed." Kelly said to the girls.

Ally screamed, "YES!"

"But...we've got them on a new flight and they'll be here in nearly half an hour." Kelly smiled.

"NO!" Ally screamed again, sinking to the floor.

Randy and Lexy smirked.

"Okay honey, let's go cry at the Palmwoods." Lexy cooed dragging her by the arms.

(Palmwoods)

"Why me?" Ally cried into her arms.

"Because no one likes you." Randy 'comforted' her. James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan looked amused.

"Yeah...just because the world hates you and wants you're life to suck doesn't mean you should pout about it." Gina punched Ally playfully.

"SHUTTUP! The world doesn't hate me and people do like me," pouted Ally.

"Keep telling yourself that," Lexy grinned.

Just then, Katie walked over. "Hey guys!"

Kendall looked at his little sister,"How much do you want."

"I don't need money...I need advice."

"Kay, shoot."

Katie looked at him, "...I need girl advice."

"Ooh, looks like Katie has a cru-ush," Randy sang.

"No way! Who is it?" Gina asked.

The boys looked mad,"Yeah, who is it?"

"Just some new kid in the lobby. I barely talked to him...he's here with his dad."

Ally's head snapped back up,"Is he tallish, blue eyes, looks like a younger male version of me?"

"And does the dad have a ridiculous Zac Efron hair cut?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah.." Katie looked at the two panic-stricken girls.

"Wonderful," Ally huffed.

Lexy looked torn between happiness and worry.

"Hey...you okay?" Logan put his arm around her only to have it thrown off.

"No...I'm breaking up with you." she said looking at the door.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, "What?" 


	17. operation suck up

"I said I'm breaking up with Logan." Lexy said in a quiet voice.

"Yea, we heard you the first time." Gina snapped.

"What we mean is 'What? What for?'" Randy clarified.

"You guys already know why." Lexy told them.

"Sure, your Dad is a little overprotective..." Randy hedged but stopped at the look Lexy gave her.

"You must not remember the boyfriend of '08." All four girls shivered at the horrible memory. That poor, poor boy...

"Wait, what does this have to do with Logan? Surely your dad can't be that bad." Kendall scoffed.

"Do you like your best friend standing up right?" Gina asked with a raised brow. Kendall nodded.

"Then he needs to get on Lexy's father's good side. Which is going to take a while."

"While you guys are coming up with a plan, I'm going to hide under the bed." Ally said, proceeding to do so. Or trying anyway. Lexy snatched her by the foot and dragged her back.

"If I have to suffer, so do you!" She snapped. The redhead nodded, scooting a bit away from the suddenly stressed girl.

"Hey, no need to snap at your friends." Logan said as he put a comforting arm around her. "Now take a deep breath." She did as told. In, out..In, out...In and out...

"Thanks. Logan." She said with a smile, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Eh." He said with a shrug.

"Okay, okay you two. You're grossing me out." Katie complained, pretending to gag.

"Oh, Katie. You won't be saying that if your cru-ush goes out with you." Randy teased. Katie gave her a glare.

"If you don't want something to happen to your hair, I suggest you take that back." Katie threatened with a smirk, although a blush covered her face. Randy gasped in fake horror and covered her head with a pillow.

"I take it back! I take it back!" She yelled.

"Enough with the dramatics. We need to -" Kendall was cut off from what he was going to say when the apartment door swung open. A slightly tan guy with a Zac Efron cut and a young boy who was kind of tall, had blue eyes, and was smirking at Ally. Said person was squeezing the life out of Randy and glaring at the kid. Katie was looking at his feet and Lexy had wide eyes. Her dad's mouth was open as if he were going to say something but his brown eyes stared straight at Logan. Logan was looking as if he were ready to pee his pants. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

"Hands. Off. My. Daughter!" The man snapped. Logan had retracted the appendage in less than a second. From the expression on his face, he looked like he had stopped breathing all together.

"Dad-"

"Alexa Handsfort! What are these boys doing here!"

"Their the boys from Big Time Rush. I thought I told you that." She explained.

"Hey-"

"I didn't tell you to speak." Kendall took a step back.

"Look, Mr. Handsfort. Lexy and Logan have been perfectly safe. Don't you trust us?" Gina said with an angelic smile. Mr. Handsfort looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"All of you! Out!" The boys wasted no time, pushing each other to be the first one out. Lexy side and dragged her hand down her face. It was an awkward silence, Lexy and Mr. Handsfort locked in a staring contest.

"Ugh! You always do this!" Lexy finally blew before stumping out. The other four girls looked after her as did the two guys. The younger guy, Max, turned around.

"So..." He said with a mischievous smirk. Ally ran from the room screaming 'Help!' Katie looked between Ally and Max, a smirk on her face also. The third time her eyes came to rest on his blue ones. They both wore identical, mysterious grins.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. She nodded.

"Cool. Let's go then." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at the older girls. Gina gave her a shooing gesture and Randy presented her with a wide smile and the thumbs up. With butterflies in her stomach, she left. Now it was just those girls and Lexy's dad.

"I think I hear Gustavo calling." Gina made-up before walking away. Randy was on her heels. Mr. Handsfort looked around at the empty space. Shrugging, he decided to sit and watch T.V.

The group met up in the lobby downstairs, standing in a corner and away from prying eyes.

"What's the plan, Kendall?' Logan asked, almost desperately.

"It's actually pretty simple." He said with his trademark smile. "Apparently, Lexy's dad has a stick shoved so far up his butt- no offense."

"None taken."

"Anyway, all Logan has to do is turn up his Nerdy charm."

"Nerdy charm?" They all asked.

"Yep, just act like the smarty-pants, goody two-shoes that he is, except just go a little overboard. But don't make it seem too obvious."

"Sure, Sure. I can do that." Logan was trying to get the image of Lexy's father glaring at him from his face.

"Yea! Let Operation: Suck-up begin!" Randy yelled. Right after her outburst, Ally ran out into the pool area screaming. She was covered in sticky stuff and bird feathers. Katie and Max walked out at a leisurely place, satisfied smiles adorning their faces.

"Also, watch out for the Evil Ones." Kendall warned. 


	18. success?

(Lobby)

Lexy stormed down the stairs and walked up to the boys, "I am so mad!"

"We know," the boys said.

"Logan, you have to do something," Lexy looked at him with pleading eyes.

His eyes widened. "Hahaha. Hahaha...no."

"No?" Everyone screamed.

He nodded,"I'm sorry but your dad scares me."

Lexy glared. "You're supposed to be my ex-boyfriend-that-still-should-be-my-boyfriend-except-my-psycho-possessive-dad-won't-let-you-be boyfriend!"

"Huh?" Carlos, James and Kendall looked confused.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm also the passive-doesn't-like-upsetting-dads-who-could-easily-beat-me-up-but-still-wants-to-date-you-because-you're-really-pretty-but-I'm-scared boyfriend." Logan shot back.

"WHAT?" Randy, Ally and Gina skidded to a stop.

"Well you're gonna have to be the opposite of that...if you wanna keep dating this pretty girl." Lexy put her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, she put her hands on her hips. She put her hands on her hips. She PUT her hands ON HER HIPS..." Ally whispered to Gina.

"I saw her putting her hands on her hips," Gina whispered back.

Kendall looked at them,"What's wrong with that?"

Randy stared at them wide-eyed,"You don't mess with Lexy when she has her hands on her hips."

James grinned,"Huh? Why not?"

"Bad things happen," Ally whispered.

"Bad things." The other two agreed.

Lexy rolled her eyes,"You realize that I can still Hear You!"

"So?" Ally shrugged.

Katie walked into the lobby with Max, blushing.

"Katie!" She looked up instantly to find her brother beckoning her to come to the group.

She rolled her eyes,"What?"

"How do we get Lexy's dad to like Logan?" James asked.

"How would I know? I'm 11 years old!" She said with a 'duh' attitude.

Max walked up to them,"Here's what you do. Your dad is at his happiest when he is-"

"Taking a shower." Gina exclaimed snapping.

"Other than that."

"When he's doing his accountant work stuff." Lexy said.

"Right...and who's amazing with numbers?" Max asked.

James, Carlos and Kendall grinned, "Logan."

"Duh. You're welcome." Max said annoyed.

"Awww, thank you Maxie-poo." Ally hugged her little brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek, while whispering,"Have fun with your...friend"

"What do you mean...Allison."

"Just that Maxwell...have fun." She winked at him and gave him a wave off.

"Wha? Ohhhh," the girls nodded in understanding, leaving BTR and a confused Katie to wonder.

"So what's the plan baby sister?" Kendall asked.

"I'm stumped. How about I talk it over with Max and get back to you," Katie ran off.

Carlos looked confused,"Why would she wanna talk to Max?"

Randy looked at him,"Are you really that oblivious? Even I picked up on it..Me! And I'm the ditsy one!"

"You're not that ditsy," James eased his arm on her shoulder.

"Gee thanks." She rolled her eyes and then blushed.

"So now what?" Carlos asked.

"We plan." Kendall and Gina said together.

(Vents)

"Dad needs to be shown that Logan is a sweetheart..not a pervert," Lexy said.

Ally rolled her eyes,"Thank you, Captain Obvious. What we really need is a plan. I say, we go while Daddy Math is crunching numbers and ask him this superlyduperly hard math problem that should stump him for a while..then Logan should come in and solve the problem showing...that he's a genius."

Randy slapped Ally,"Yeah, it would work, but Father Algebra would feel like an idiot. Dang it, a high school kid solved a problem that I didn't know how to solve. What do you think would happen?"

Gina looked at Randy,"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get why you're the ditsy one if you're the one who foolproofs all of our plans." Gina tilted her head in confusion.

"It's..yeah I don't know either."

"Guys! Focus on the problem..Thanks" Lexy clapped to get their attention.

"Wait..."Randy smirked.

"Randy's got a plan." Gina whispered.

Ally whispered back,"I see Randy's got a plan."

"And Lexy's thinking to...oh this is goooood!" Gina giggled evilly.

"What if, Lexy's dad got a girlfriend?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

Gina snorted,"Who on earth would date Mr. Algebraniac?"

Lexy's mouth dropped,"HEY! He's not an algebraniac, he's a math-wizard extraordinaire."

"Yeah, whatever...but who better to date Matty McMathinson than our very own Dog-Sitter."

"GUSTAVO?" Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan who had been quiet screamed.

Randy rolled her eyes,"Yes, Gustavo..NO! I'm kidding..I meant your mother, Kendall. Let's face it, Protractor is pretty hot if you take his nose away from a book."

"That's my dad you're talking about!"

"Anyway, you're mom is gorgeous, just get her in the right clothes, mind set and voila! We've got ourselves the perfect match-up!"

"I like it," Logan grinned..."Not bad, Ditsy."

Randy grinned stupidly,"No problem!"

"Okay, operation get-my-mom-fixed-up-with-Lexy's-dad-so-Logan-and-Lexy-can-go-out-together-without-Logan-peeing-his-pants is ready for take off,"Kendall said popping into the lobby magically,"Me and Gina-"

"Grammer!" Lexy interrupted.

"Gina and I will get my mom a dress. Ally, you and Carlos make a distraction. Lexy, Logan...get dinner reservations. Randy, you and James get her dad in fancy clothes...MOVE OUT," Kendall screamed.

(Gina/Kendall)

"Why do I have to go dress shopping? With you?"

"Because I wanted you to be with me. It's not my fault you didn't object." Kendall grinned stupidly.

Gina groaned,"Fine..let's just get the prettiest dress in the world..Ooh! This is so pretty. We should buy this one!"

"Nahh, my mom doesn't do pink well."

"What about this..it's cute, it's sexy, it's not to over the top." Gina said holding up a black, body hugging dress.

"That she could do."

Gina grinned at him, "Excellent."

(Carlos/Ally)

"So..." Ally started.

"So..." Carlos said.

"How do you want to distract everyone..." Ally asked.

"Why are we distracting everyone..."

Ally rolled her eyes,"Because, distractions make everything fun! Besides it's easier to get into people's rooms when they are focused on a distraction."

"Oh..so we can do the most ultimate cannon bomb ever!"

Ally shook her head,"Nope, that wouldn't work. It's too short."

"Ah, good point. We could start a flash mob..."

"But it would be just us dancing, while everyone thought we were losers...plus we'd go on the internet and I really don't want my parents seeing me act like an idiot with a guy."

"They're okay with you acting like an idiot when you're not in front of a guy?" Carlos smirked.

Ally stuck her tongue out,"Well I am 'dating' you."

"Yeah you are...OOH, we could have an angry fan mob!" Carlos looked at her deviously.

Ally observed where they were. At the pool...plenty of BTR fans. "Okay. What is up with you and mobs? And besides, what would we do that would make fans want to attack us."

Carlos winked,"Not us..you. Imagine this. We kiss and all of my fans see. They'll attack you and then you run around as they chase you!"

"NO! I am not risking my life..and who says you'll have a lot of fans here?" Ally looked around to see BTR fans everywhere,"Darn it."

"So where do we go..." Carlos looked around.

"How about somewhere high up where they can't attack me!"

"Nope..let's just do it here." Carlos leaned in a little.

"I-" Ally tried to protest but failed...epically (not a word, apparently). He held her and they kissed. When they finally broke apart, Ally's face was burning red and Carlos had an idiot smile on his face.

One fan looked at her. "You. Kissed. CARLOS? ATTACK!"

Ally looked at him,"That was interesting. We should do it again..gotta go!" And Ally ran around the pool with swarms of fans after her.

Carlos watched her, before falling to the ground.

(Lexy/Logan)

"Lex. Are you mad?"

"No! My ex who still wants to be my boyfriend can't stand up to my dad. So he'd rather stay broken up." Lexy glared.

"Don't be mad."

"How may I help you?"

Lexy rolled her eyes," Um...table for 2 at 8:30 please."

"That's a really close reservation...I'm afraid we're booked."

Logan glared,"Listen lady, my girlfriend's dad wants to kill me unless he has a girlfriend, so I suggest that you-"

"You're Logan from BTR!" The lady interrupted.

Logan smirked,"That's right, I am."

"So 8:00 then?"

"Excellent!" Lexy grinned.

(Randy and James)

"What is going on outside?" Mr. Handsfort looked up from his work and went to the window, "Of course..Allison."

"Hey Mr. Handsfort. I set you up with my friend's mom, so wear this." Randy said handing him a baby blue, striped dress shirt and black slacks.

Mr. Handsfort rolled his eyes,"How'd you get in here! Oh and no."

"But she's really pretty and she's probably the only person who'll ever go out with you, even though you could get any girl if you put down that calculator." Randy said throwing the clothes at him. "And we picked the lock."

"Stop doing that Randy...and N. O. No. And be nice to Jenn. She's the love of my life."

James looked confused,"Wait..you're already dating Kendall's mom?"

"What? No. Jenn is my calculator."

"No..Jennifer is Kendall's mother's name." James argued.

Randy rolled her eyes,"Listen Mr. Handsfort. You're going to wear these clothes and go on that date even if I have to knock you out and duct tape you to a chair."

James and Mr. Handsfort were shocked,"Miranda..."

"We can do this the easy way..or the hard way." Randy said, her mouth clenched.

Mr. Handsfort stared at her,"Fine, I'll go."

"Kay, thanks! C'mon James, we have preparations to go through." Randy said, pulling James out.

When the door was safely closed behind them, James grinned. "You know, that was really, really hot."

Randy smirked and winked at him,"I know..Now c'mon!"

(Gina and Kendall)

Kendall opened his apartment,"Mom, you're going on a date. Wear this dress."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah...you are."

"Kendall, I told you. I don't do blind dates."

Gina stepped in,"Um, it's not a blind date because you've met him before."

"The only 'men' I've met here are Buddha Bob and Bitters. And I'm not dating either one of them..."

"...You met Lexy's dad." Gina shrugged.

"Oh..well," Ms. Knight stuttered.

"That's what I thought. Wear this and meet him at the Palm Woods Restaurant at 8." Gina placed the dress in the shocked lady's hands and pulled Kendall out of the room.

"Well...that went well." Kendall shrugged.

"Yeah..."

(Later after the big date...'cause I don't know what old people would on a date)

Mr. Handsfort and Ms. Knight walked hand in hand to the lobby.

"Lexy...I have to tell you something," her dad started.

Lexy got up,"Oh dear."

"You can date that boy...I guess. Jennifer here told me about him and he's a fellow mathematician. I approve.." He shrugged.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Lexy hugged him before walking to Logan,"I believe you have something to ask me."

Logan grinned,"Lexy..will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah!" Randy, Ally and Gina yelled when Lexy pretended to think about it,"Honestly, we did not go through all that trouble for no reason."

"Yeah, I will" Lexy kissed Logan.

Carlos looked at the boys,"Hey. Our plan actually worked!"

"You mean it usually doesn't?" Ally asked.

"Yes it does," Carlos said awkwardly.

Randy looked at them thoughtfully,"We actually didn't need a distraction in the end..I told Carlos that before we went to persuade Protractor."

Ally stared at him,"You mean, I got attacked for no reason?"

"Hahahaha, gotta go!" Carlos ran with Ally chasing after him.  



	19. wallmart

Carlos sat on the couch in the boys room nursing his black eye with a steak.

"Does it hurt?" Ally asked cheekily. Carlos gave her a look and she smiled sweetly.

"I still think that was a little harsh, Ally." Lexy commented from next to Ally. She flipped a page in the latest Seventeen magazine.

"Yea, well, nobody asked you." Ally retorted, sticking out her tongue at her.

"This is so boring. We've been sitting here for hours." James moaned, sliding down the couch so he was practically on the floor.

"I know what we could do!" Randy said excitedly.

"What?" Gina said warily.

"We're going to Wal-Mart!"

"Why are we at Wal-Mart?" Lexy asked as they walked through the doors into the well known establishment. Already the girls were getting the 'stink eye' from teenage girls to middle aged women. It was discomforting and not to mention annoying.

"Well, you guys said you were bored and I had something that I've always wanted to do...So here we are. Watch this." Randy went up to some random customer, a guy who looked to be in his early twenties, and was like,

"OMG, Hi! I haven't seen you in forever." In a really ditsy voice while he stood there looking dumbfounded. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm-"

"That's great. Well, it was nice seeing you again." Just for effect, she gave him a hug, which eh returned awkwardly.

"My god, that was hilarious!" Ally crowed in between laughter. "Did you see his face?"

"Yea, yea. It was like.." Lexy did a impression of the poor guy and sent the group into a whole other round of laughing.

"See you guys! This isn't going to be bad, just some fun!" Randy said.

"Next!" Ally said excitedly, snatching the list from Gina's hands. She read it over and decided on one that piqued her interest. She grabbed Randy's hand and ran to the bedding aisle.

Decked out in a black cape, Ally jumped from the aisle she was hidden behind.

"I'm Batman!" She shouted out the top of her lungs. Customers stopped what they were doing to stare curiously at the weird girl with the blanket around her shoulders.

"Come, Robin. To the bat cave!" She pointed in a random direction and Randy rolled out with a yellow cape. She didn't quite make the stunt and ended up running into a display of Ravioli. It wobbled a bit before falling over. She rolled over and scrambled to her feet.

"Run!" She yelled before taking off.

"Hey!" Ally yelled, running after her friend. They went all the way to the toy section before pulling off their blankets and dropping them to the floor.

"Act natural." Ally whispered.

"Hey, guys!"

"She did it!" Ally yelled, pointing at Randy.

"Hey, what happened to act natural?" Randy complained.

"It's just us." Kendall said, holding up his hands.

"Oh." They chorused.

"So, what's next?" Carlos asked.

"Do you have your helmet?" Lexy asked without looking up from the list.

"Of course!" He patted the helmet that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. She eyed him in confusion before just shaking her head. She wouldn't ask.

"Logan, go get a cart. Two carts actually and another helmet."

"What are you up to?" He asked in suspicion.

"Can you just do it, please?" He sighed and went to do as ask.

"What are we doing?" James asked.

"You'll see." Lexy said with a secretive smile.

"I don't think I want to do this." Logan said. He and Carlos were sitting in carts with helmets on their heads.

"Don't be a baby." Gina rolled her eyes. She and Lexy were to push the guys and if they fell...better them than her.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Randy jumped out of the way as the girls raced down the aisle. Logan was hanging on for dear life and Carlos was acting like it was the world's best roller coaster. They rounded a corner but it didn't go as planned. The buggies flipped onto their sides and went skidding, knocking some old lady off her feet and onto her back. The girls watched as the old lady got to her feet and began hitting the guys with her little purse, screaming about them being young whippersnappers while the guys tried to get away. That wasn't working so well.

"Come on, you guys! You can't get away from a lady who walks with a cane?" Gina snapped. The old lady's overreaction was causing a crowd to gather.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Gina, be nice. You know you would be looking to." Lexy said.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." She turned and walked away.

"Come on, guys, we're leaving you!" Lexy shouted as she jogged to catch up with Gina.

"Hey, wait!" They heard Carlos yell and then the pounding of footsteps. Lexy looked over her shoulder and smirked. Logan looked about ready to fall out.

"Have fun?" She teased. He just gave her an indiscernible look.

"I'm taking it, it didn't go too well?" Kendall asked when he saw the guys.

"What gave you that idea?" Logan said sarcastically.

"I wasn't serious, man."

"Hey, guys! I have the ultimate thing!" Ally said. She ran away before anyone could ask what that was. They all shared a look, shrugged, and decided to just follow her. Nothing could go wrong, right?

"What the hell?" Gina shouted when they finally spotted Randy. They found her with a lighter trying to light it under a sprinkler.

"It looked awesome. Watch- Oh shit!" The carpet caught on fire, smoking before bursting into flames.

"ALLY!" The group yelled in unison.

"I didn't do it!" She yelled on impulse.

"The hell you didn't! What were you thinking?" Gina yelled in her face.

"Stand back!" A Wal-Mart employee shoved past them with a extinguisher in his hands. In a matter of minutes the fire was gone. He turned to them with a grim expression.

"Come with me." They followed, looking like kicked puppies. They knew they were in big trouble now.


	20. tour

The eight were stuck in a holding cell that they had buried in the store. Randy was in the corner scratching the wall and James was checking his hair in the metal bar's reflection. Carlos was sprawled across the floor and Ally was on a bench. Logan, Gina, and Kendall were sitting on the ground against the wall. Lexy, was pacing.

"I can't believe I'm in a holding cell! I'm too young to have a criminal record. I could go to jail. I could be sent to an asylum. I could have to face my mother." Lexy paced back and forth,"Honestly Ally. A lighter, really? A lighter? Don't you ever use that brain that's crammed somewhere down your head?"

Ally rolled her eyes,"I could have done a lot worse and you know it. Maybe you won't have to face the Demoness. Gustavo and Kelly could be coming to save us as you pace."

"DOGS! CATS! What are you doing here." Gustavo roared.

Randy flew from her corner to the door. "It's not our fault I swear! Ally was like 'Hey, let's go to Walmart', so we did, and then there was batman and robin, and cartracing," she made the action of her pushing the cart,"then there was a lighter and Ally got us in here, BLAME HER!" She nodded vigorously.

"Okay," Gustavo nodded slowly,"Now, slower."

Randy raised an eyebrow,"How was that not slow?" She nodded like her music producer was incompetent,"Ally say Walmart. Dogs and Cats go Walmart. Ally hold lighter to sprinkler. Walmart people mad. Dogs and Cats in cell. Everybody sad." She grinned as Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Kelly, bail them out. We have some serious singing to do." Gustavo snapped as Kelly ran to the people at the front.

(Studio)

"What's love got to do, go to do with this? What's love-"

"-Ally, shut. up." Gina rolled her eyes.

Ally, who had gotten down on her knees and serenaded Gustavo's chair, got up and pouted,"Gina, Gina, Gina. If you wanted me to sing for you, all you have to do is ask." She took a breath before elaborately winking at Kendall.

He nodded, smirking, and both of them got down on their knees in front of Gina and sang,"What's love got to do, go to do with this? What's-"

Slam! Randy stormed in before putting on a fake smile. James followed, clutching his cheek,"All I said was that orange and white didn't go together!"

Randy looked at him furiously,"Orange and white do so go together. Orange and white is like peanut butter and jelly. It's like salt and pepper. It's like Gustavo and yelling. It WORKS! So do not tell me that my judgement is impaired." She put her hands on her hips, waiting for his response.

James, who clearly hadn't learnt anything, said,"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you wear it tomorrow and prove that orange and white go together, when they so do. Not." He stuck his face inches away from hers, raising an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Fine, maybe I will!"

"Good."

"Good,"she mocked him.

They remained in their current position as the others stared back and forth. Lexy just flipped through a magazine,"In 3. 2. 1." She pointed at them and on cue, they began making out.

Gina fake gagged,"EW! PDA!" She giggled as Randy pulled away from him, face flushed.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven,"he asked, grinning stupidly.

"Dinner at the Palm Woods Restaurant,"Randy agreed, smiling equally stupid.

Slam! For the second time that hour, the poor door was abused. "So what do you guys think? The dogs have already had theirs. A headlining tour if we finish the album by the end of tomorrow. Griffin's orders."

"-Tomorrow? We have two more songs left for the album." Gina said,"How on earth are we supposed to do that! Like you're amazing and everything but you're not a songwriting wizard."

Lexy got up,"Randy, come on. We got songs to write."

She dragged the protesting girl out of the room. Randy started pouting,"What? NO! I wanna see Gustavo blow a fuse!"

Lexy whipped around and folded her arms coolly,"Fine then I guess you don't wanna become famous, marry Zac Efron and own 4 houses, 3 condos, 2, mansions, 7 apartments, and a beach house."

Randy's face grew serious,"Let's do this."

"NOT," James got up,"without your bandannas." He grinned.

Randy whipped around to face him,"Bandannas? Um, no. Let's go, Lex."

Lexy stopped and thought for a second,"Couldn't we just do two cover songs on the album? I mean, wouldn't that be so much easier? Plus, based on stats, a majority of Hazel's core base also listens to a lot of other pop music. So...what do you think?"

Ally shook her head vigorously,"And we can feature BTR. So that's like free promotion or whatever, right?"

Gustavo glared at the two, clearly feeling stupid for not thinking of the idea himself.

Kelly stepped in,"That's not a bad idea. And Rocque Records does have to stop kissing up to Griffin, you know."

"I like it. In the studio. Now!" Gustavo pointed at the girls.

So they did what any sane person would do...they ran. 


	21. Carlos & Ally

**This is the first chapter of this story that i'm writting, so i hope u like it as good as the rest of the story.**

* * *

**(3 weeks later)**

_The boys and girls have gotten closer, and closer_

Lexy and logan go on LOTS of dates, and logan reads her a book everynigh

_Kendall and Gina go to the hockey rink and play 1 on 1 games, sometime kendall even lets Gina win_

James and randy, well lets just say they don't just love there hair anymore, they love each others hair, and they are offically going out

_Even Lexy's dad and mama knight are getting along, they're always together_

but Ally and carlos, they're complicated Carlos likes ally, but everytime there alone together Stephanie or the jenifers ALWAYS come and pull him away

Also carlos isn't sure but he thinks Ally might like Jet

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_Me, Randy, James and carlos were just chilling by the pool_

"OMG i;m soooooo bored!" Randy cried

"babe u wanna go to the salon and get our hair done" james asked

"of couse" she answered

_then it was just me and carlos_

i couldn't keep this in my head much longer so i just when out and said it "carlos, we need to talk"

"arn't we talking now?" carlos asked

"thats not what i ment"

"then what do ya mean?" carlos said with a smirk

"we need to talk about us, bout the time we kissed" i said

carlos' smile faded "i knew that would come up evenchally"

_Then the jenifers came over_

blondie said "oh carlos! your looking so hot today"

cury haired jenifer said "ya totally"

brown haired jenifer said "come buy us smothies"

* * *

**Carlos's P.O.V**

Brown haired jenifer said "come buy us smothies"

_I was about to get up and buy hem smothies but then i took a glance at Ally_

_she looked kinda sad, almost lke crying_

so i decided to stand up for myself and said "sorry lady's, there's only one carlos to go around, and me and my girlfriend need to talk about something, so SEE YA LATER"

_after that i draged ally by her arm into the lobby, up the stairwell, all the way to the roof_

"so..., how should we start this 'talk'?"

"why did you kiss me?" ally asked

"cause we needed a distraction, and i thought we were already over this, you did give me a black eye!"

"but we didn't need a distraction, and i gave you a black eye because i was mad, but... we never really did talk about it, so... honestly why?" ally almost whispherd

"wow you talk alot, but i thought you already knew why i kissed you"

"Carlos Garcia, i'm beging you, please tell me" ally begged

"fine ally i kissed you because...cause i like you, but i know you'll never like me back so yo" she cut me off with a kiss

"carlos, i've liked you since the day i met you" she said

i smiled and said "so i guess this means were girlfriend and boyfiend?"

"of course you goofball"

I leanded in for an other kiss but ally got up and yelled "ya gotta catch me first"

_and thats how me and ally spent the rest of our day, kissing and playing tag_

* * *

**I hope u liked it, please tell me your thoughts**


End file.
